


Element Fire Shattered Glass

by drunkenpandaren



Series: The Elemental Collision Universe [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, W.I.T.C.H., Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Even though Earth was regenerated, Fire still remains. Mistakes were made, and through a shattered glass, the world will cease to exist in the form that it once was.





	Element Fire Shattered Glass

The Power of the Warrior. Limitless Courage. A Sword of Terrible Destruction. Do You Choose This Power?

=====

"Corny, DOWN!"  
The shout had gotten instinctive as a ball of flames ripped overhead, tossed by Taranee at the pack of rock golems. The blonde girl hadn't really seen anything like it, her entire home block ripped apart by attacking stone golems. Cornelia got back to her feet and immediately, a huge stone golem lumbered over. "Earth," she chanted, smacking her hand against the ground. Vines ripped up and entangled the golem, the creature struggling for a moment before Cornelia clutched her hand. The vines followed her move and it crushed the golem like a carrot in a pneumatic press. Briefly Cornelia worried about how strong her powers were currently, being out of Guardian form but she chalked it up to having the Soul of Wood. "What's going on here, Taranee?"  
"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Taranee. The girl hovered overhead in her Guardian form and she was throwing flames at everything that had glowing eyes and rock bodies. "Didn't you HEAR the Air Raid siren?"  
"Heatherfield has an AIR RAID siren!" exclaimed Cornelia and she caused more vines to rip a couple more golems apart. "Where are the others?"  
"Will and Irma are in the town center where the fighting is thickest," called out Taranee. "Caleb's off waking up Hay Lin. For some reason she didn't arrive when the siren hit."  
Finishing off another pack of golems, reducing it to a pile of melted rubble, Taranee held out a hand and Cornelia took it. The pair took off overhead, Taranee occasionally sniping a golem that was harassing someone here and there in the war-torn streets. "This is horrible," said Cornelia, watching as people fought for their lives. The majority of them were well armed, but bullets tended to ricochet. A pack of rebels from Meridian were fighting alongside groups of civilians and even the police force brought out some of the heavy armaments. "What exactly is going on here?"  
"You must have hit your head or something," replied Taranee as she flew over to the middle of town where the majority of fighters were battling against a pack of golems and a group of soldiers from Meridian. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to get you close to Will so she can turn you into a Guardian."  
"Sounds like a plan," replied Cornelia, looking down at the bracelet on her wrist. A brilliant green glow emitted from her sleeve and she looked down at Hay Lin who looked up. Hay Lin's wrist was glowing as well and Cornelia's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Let me down here. We'll hook up with Hay Lin."  
The pair landing in a relatively fight-free zone, Hay Lin turned to Cornelia and she exclaimed, "Cornelia! What's going on here?"  
"You two MUST have hit your heads in the last attack," mused Taranee as Cornelia raised her wrist, showing off the glowing jewel on her wrist.  
"Somehow, everything's changed overnight," said Cornelia, "and by the way these things are glowing, I'll bet they have something to do with it."  
"Yeah, Grandma remembers what the world's supposed to be like. It gave me a bit of a shock when she had a bracelet like mine." Hay Lin spun and then, slammed her hand into the ground. "Soul of Gravity!"  
Immediately, a pack of golems were crushed like bugs under a massive weight and Hay Lin returned to a standing position. "Grandma showed me how to do that."  
"Lucky for her; mine didn't exactly come with an instruction manual." said Cornelia. "Where's Caleb?"  
"He's with Blunk. They're trying to find the portal where these guys came from," replied Taranee, and she fired several bolts of flames. Each ball of flame melted huge holes in the golems, often blowing off heads. "We should reinforce the rest of the resistance."  
"No argument from me," replied Hay Lin and the three girls charged into the fray. Hay Lin stretched out both hands and called out, "Soul of Gravity!" Balls of violet energy formed at her palms and she tagged each enemy she could identify in the dead run into the middle of town. Many of them were crushed immediately and those who dodged gave the girl a wide berth.  
"Soul of Wood!" called out Cornelia and vines ripped out of the ground, smashing into foes of all types. Soon enough, a path was cleared to the middle and Cornelia was surprised to see a pack of Meridian Rebels lead by Will and Irma fighting it out, along with several of their classmates who looked battle weary. "Soul of WOOD!" cried Cornelia and vines speared the attacking opponents, crushing them into dust. "Everyone, we're here!"  
"About time," snapped Will and Cornelia looked over, gasping as she did so. The girl who was usually so animated and friendly had a barely smouldering anger glinting in her eyes. She looked bruised and bloody, but Matt, the guy who she had a crush on for ages let her lean on him, a sword in his hands. "Sorry, Cornelia, that came out wrong."  
"It's okay," replied Cornelia as she watched Irma soak several others while other boys and men fought with swords, clubs and other such weapons to pierce and break. Even fire hoses were used, a tactic for crowd control rather than actual damage. But combined with Irma's powers, the metric ton pressure increased ten-fold. "How many people are we dealing with?"  
"A small pack of Phobos' goons and about a hundred golems as usual," replied Will. "Let's get them. Guardians Unite."  
Magic wrapped around Cornelia and Hay Lin and the pair went to work. With the amount of people helping and the added firepower, a huge portion of the area was cleaned out when Blunk showed up, yelling about the portal he and Caleb found.

=====

Sparkling pink light crackled and the Heart of Kandrakar sealed up the portal. As soon as it was done, Will turned to Caleb who looked a little battered up and asked, "Casualties?"  
"None, thank goodness," replied the Rebel Leader. "But we can't keep this up; fighting a war on two fronts. And you need rest, Will. You haven't slept in days."  
"I can't sleep; not after they hurt my mom," snapped Will but Irma grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Will, listen to me hun; what happened to your mom isn't your fault."  
"Then whose is it!" demanded Will angrily, tears flowing from her eyes. "It's not like she got into an accident, she got a knife stuck between her ribs! The doctors are already overworked as it is! I can't sit by and let those who stabbed my own mother get away with-MMPH!" Irma released the kiss, leaving Will a bit more subdued and both Cornelia and Hay Lin staring like the world had just ended on their doorstep. "I... don't know what to do anymore..."  
Gathering the sobbing girl into her arms, Cornelia looked at the others and said, "I don't know exactly what's going on here, but let's go to the Silver Dragon."  
The flight to the Silver Dragon was quiet for everyone with the sirens of fire trucks and police heard everywhere. Often they'd find multiple ambulances at one site and in excess of four times scarcely two blocks away. "This is bad," said Caleb, gazing over the rubble of a couple of streets. "We're still recovering from the last attack." His walkie talkie buzzed and he picked it up. "Uriah, what's going on?"  
"Uriah?" echoed Hay Lin, eyes wide in surprise. Sure enough, the gang leader's voice came over.  
We've got wounded in the northern area of the city. The camp got hit pretty hard and some civilians got hit. No casualties, but we need to move. Nigel smelled gas so we're evacuating the shelters.  
"Bring the people to Sheffield," said Caleb. "We'll set up some more field medics there. Vathek, what's your status?"  
Several wounded. Some of the rebels may not make it tonight if we can't get them to the hospital, and the staff is already overworked. The Silver Dragon is still standing however, and we're making it a food line. Yan Lin fought off a mob of enemies with a single move. It was incredible, Caleb.  
"That's Grandma for you," giggled Hay Lin, despite the dour mood of the group.  
"Father, report," said Caleb.  
Not much to say, Caleb. They hit us pretty hard, but I spoke with the Governor before the lines terminated. He's sending some of the national forces here to Heatherfield and transports for bringing the people to state-side hospitals that aren't in the direct line of fire; ETA three hours.  
"All right, keep holding the line; we can't allow Phobos to send a strike team over while we're recovering from the Heylin attack. Caleb out." Caleb looked over at Hay Lin and Cornelia who wore confused expressions and he added, "You two are pretty silent. What's up?"  
"Well, this is just... wrong," said Cornelia.  
"Utterly wrong," chimed in Hay Lin. "I remember going to sleep, and then the Air Raid siren blaring. Grandma and I are the only ones who remember how the world's supposed to be like."  
"And me too," added Cornelia as she lifted the arm that wore the still-shining Soul of Wood. "I'm guessing since Hay Lin and I have matching glowing wristbands, that these things are responsible for letting us remember how the world's SUPPOSED to be!"  
"Wait a moment you two," chimed in Irma. "What's going on? The world's been like this for the last half year. Since the Heylin side took over and allied themselves with Phobos, Heatherfield and most of the world has been under their rule."  
"What's this Heylin side anyhow?" asked Hay Lin. "Sounds like something I'd be implemented for."  
"The Heylin are a group of evil warriors that have lived for fifteen hundred years," said Will, taking up the narrative. The angry glint in her eyes had lessened, but they were now filled with pain. "They first showed up two years ago, when Wuya, the Heylin sorceress took over most of China. Since then, it's been a running battle that has spilled over between them and the Xiaolin Monks. When the Crossworld Cutters were found, Hannibal Roy Bean took them and used it to cut his way through the Veil and into Meridian. He allied himself with Phobos and they've been on a tentative alliance since then."  
"Tentative meaning that Hannibal Bean won't allow Phobos to rule and vice versa," chimed in Irma, scowling. "They'll as sooner stab each other in the back, but Bean's crafty. Wuya's given Phobos the power to create golems, but in a limit of a hundred, lest Phobos sics them onto the Heylin side troops. Of course I'm sure Wuya would be able to destroy them without a thought."  
"The Xiaolin Dragons have been fighting, but reports say that they've finally lost territory. They lost their mentor, Master Fung two months ago and they're down a monk, the Water Dragon; Omi. No one knows where he vanished, but Chase Young is leading the Dragons in Fung's steed." Will sighed heavily and she tightened her grip on Caleb's arm.  
"If Phobos has all of this new power now, what happened to Elyon?" asked Cornelia. "Is she safe or in the clutches of Mr. Evil?"  
"Elyon's fine... sort of," said Taranee and the group flew down to the Silver Dragon.  
Inside the building, the food line was in full swing as Hay Lin's parents cooked quickly with the help of neighbours and friends alike. Rebels and civilians alike looked battered up, but were warmed by the soups brought out. Not more than once Hay Lin had to parry her father's request to help out, his arm in a cast from a previous attack. Meandering downstairs, Irma threw the door open as a couple of Rebels stood, swords half drawn. "It's just us," said Irma and the pair lowered their weapons.  
In the far back of the Silver Dragon's basement, Will pushed the curtain aside and Cornelia gasped. "Elyon!"  
"She's asleep," said Will as Cornelia tried to shake Elyon awake. "When Phobos and Hannibal Bean met, he gave Phobos a Shen Gong Wu called the Sun Chi Lantern. Phobos used it in a ritual that increased Elyon's power to full before trying to absorb her power. We crashed that party and were left with an unconscious Elyon and the Sun Chi Lantern. Phobos can now open portals through the Veil, but only one at a time. We were able to reabsorb most of Elyon's power by using the Reversing Mirror on the Lantern, but..."  
"You guys tried to wake her up, right?" demanded Cornelia, tears welling in her eyes.  
"We tried everything," stressed Taranee. "We even got Caleb to kiss her! That didn't work so we got Cornelia to do it. That didn't work either. Irma volunteered but we figured it wouldn't work a third time."  
"Will's got a hunch that using the Sun Chi Lantern on Phobos will get back all of Elyon's power, but he's so heavily guarded! Caleb and I tried to sneak through the underground passages, but even those were swarming with goon patrols." Irma let out a long sigh. "So, tell me; what IS the world supposed to be like?"  
"For one thing, not war torn, not bleak and dismal at ten fifteen in the morning." said Cornelia, getting up from kneeling beside the sleeping Elyon. "Phobos hasn't won yet; we're still trying to get the Book of Secrets open AND Elyon still thinks she's princess of a fairytale world."  
"Seems about right, till the whole book thing," said Caleb. "We've never been able to get the book open. But maybe, if we find a way to restore time to it's original form..."  
"I'm afraid, that is impossible for us to do," interrupted Yan Lin as she walked up behind them. Her wrist was shining brilliantly with the violet stone belonging to the Soul of Gravity and she looked serious. "I'm afraid our contact with the Dragons have ceased."  
"No," said Caleb, horrified. "Did anyone survive?"  
"Yes," said Yan, "but the Dragons have yet to strike back. They will, for balance must be restored. I'm afraid Phobos will also aid against the strike, if all things come to pass. Chase Young has sent a missive and he says that the one responsible for this problem is none other than one of the Dragons."  
"What? But that's impossible!" exclaimed Taranee. "All of this, caused by one Dragon? How?"  
"His intentions were good, but misguided," said Yan Lin. "According to the missive; Omi, Dragon of Water froze himself for eighty years in order to speak to his older self."  
"But if he freezes himself, there's no Omi to get OLD!" exclaimed Hay Lin.  
"Oi, someone explain time travel to that kid or get him a flux capacitor and a DeLorean," said Irma, slapping her forehead, resulting in an angry red mark.  
"So in short, it caused a paradox, a branching of time and then messed up the present," said Will, pacing. "But I don't see how he messed up the present if he went to the future."  
"Omi took the Sands of Time and journeyed back to prevent Chase Young from turning to evil," said Yan Lin. "It is possible, that because Chase Young did not drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, Hannibal Bean tricked Master Monk Guan into doing it in his steed. Hannibal is very persuasive, and can create illusions to trick much wiser and crafty men and women."  
"So the cue ball goes back in time, messes up history, comes back and our entire world is messed up." Irma smacked her fist into an open hand. "Oooh, that sphere-head is going to meet my foot if we meet up!"  
"You probably will," said Hay Lin, "he's the WATER Dragon. Speaking of which, let's hope this mess gets settled before we're short a Taranee."  
"I'll remember to reserve this foot for his head then," replied Irma, holding up her left foot and wiggling it around.

=====

"Dad, you shouldn't be moving around so much," said Hay Lin and her father chuckled.  
"This pain is nothing," he said, wincing as his shoulder rotated in a way it shouldn't. "I'm fine, really. Go and help Irma with the inventory."  
Hay Lin nodded as she headed over to where Irma was flying, still in Guardian form. Irma was hovering up near the top of the shelves, making notes on a clipboard. "Perfect timing," said Irma. "Hand me that spatula, would you?"  
Hay Lin caused a gust of air to float the required item up to Irma and Irma used it to unstick a can of peaches. "Eeew," she said, putting it aside. "This is getting gross. Just what's all around here anyhow?"  
"I dunno, but I've learned not to ask. Not after Dad has been making Skinned Cat jokes." Using her powers to make herself float upwards, she looked over to Irma who was staunchly ignoring the other girl. "I'm not the same girl you remember, do you?"  
"Not really," said Irma in a clipped tone. Looking over at her, Irma's expression softened a little and she added, "You just look far too much like the girl I love."  
Hay Lin nearly lost control of her air powers in shock and Irma grasped her arm to keep her from falling to the ground. "Say what?" Hay Lin squeaked. "Where did this happen? WHEN did this happen?"  
"This world's not too good for interpersonal relationships," sighed Irma as Hay Lin regained control over her air powers that were making her float in mid-air. "I'm bisexual. I'm certain though that your Irma doesn't have the same tendencies."  
"She's a master of No-Tact if that's what you mean," said Hay Lin, looking embarrassed. "We've been friends for a long time but I've never seen her act like, well, you. No offense of course."  
Irma nodded, smiling faintly. "None taken. Though I'd like to try something; may I kiss you?"  
Hay Lin blushed. "Sure..."  
Leaning in, Irma planted a gentle kiss on Hay Lin's lips and the other girl returned it, surprising herself. When Irma and Hay Lin pulled away, Irma smiled and ran a finger across Hay Lin's ear, brushing her long black hair away from her face. "Oh you kiss just like her; a little hesitant and a little passion and a lot of energy."  
Hay Lin blushed. "So... are we... lovers?"  
"Sort of," said Irma, giving Hay Lin a chaste kiss on the forehead. "C'mon, help me out here. I think your dad has a bowl of The Salad That Wouldn't Die in the back room. It must have tried to grab me a while ago."  
"I've been trying to make that thing speak for a while now," laughed Hay Lin and the pair flew off to the backroom, leaving Hay Lin's grandmother and Irma's father standing there, watching the pair go off.  
"They grow up fast. Far too fast," said Irma's father. "I wonder if the world can truly be reset."  
"Only the stars know," said Yan. "Come, let us continue cooking. There are many hungry rebels out there."

=====

"Everyone's on their guard tonight," said Caleb, sitting down next to Cornelia. "You worried?"  
"Kind of," replied Cornelia. "This isn't the present time that I know. I'm just worried what'll happen if the Dragons mess up. I know Clay's nice and responsible..."  
"He must have been a brave fighter," said Caleb, nodding. "Cornelia I..."  
As Caleb trailed off, Cornelia looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing... I just can't stop thinking about you... before all of this started. That's all."  
"What was the Cornelia you knew before like?" asked Cornelia softly.  
"She's brave, and courageous, but that comes from growing up in a world being harassed by Heylin creatures. But she and I..."  
"Go on..."  
Caleb took a breath. "She and I are lovers. In the... physical sense."  
Cornelia went brilliant red. "W... WHAT?"  
"Shhh, keep it down," hissed Caleb. "It started two months ago, when the attacks picked up. We got Elyon back but we thought she was dead. I helped you to your place and then things sort of... happened. No one really thought much about it considering Will was with Matt and Irma's swinging bisexuality, and your folks were glad you loved me enough to put your trust in me, but..."  
"I see," said Cornelia. "I feel the same way, about my Caleb. I like him; he's sweet, rough around the edges and is always 'for the good of the people'" and the last part, she said in a deep approximation of Caleb's voice. "But behind all that; I see a guy who had his home torn away, his father presumed to be dead for years... and I see you: the very same Caleb."  
"He sounds like a great guy," said Caleb, smiling. "Wish I could be like that."  
"Excuse me there, Children of the Corn," interrupted Taranee, making the pair jump back when they were about to touch lips, "But you might want to come see this."

=====

"That's a BIG army," said Caleb, lowering the binoculars. "Thoughts or suggestions?"  
"We can't storm them; we'll cause too much damage to our forces. And our limits are defined by our willpower too so us five can't exactly beat them all," said Will. The girl's spark had returned since Cornelia had seen her sneak out of the upstairs bedroom with Matt. It seemed that things changed with the way the world was. But the thought of her friend, a girl whom she knew for less than half a year doing adult things at the age of thirteen made Cornelia wish harder for the sweet, mostly innocent Will she knew. "Maybe orbital bombardment?"  
"Wish there was a Shen Gong Wu to do that," said Taranee, lowering her own binoculars. "Hell, even Sweet Baby Among Us would work too." Hay Lin and Cornelia shared glances, surprised that Taranee knew how to swear.  
"Looks to me that they're just camped outside the skirmish lines," added Irma, peering at the crowds. "But they're not attacking. Why?"  
"Siege," replied Caleb. "Weaken morale with snipers and destroying food lines and supplies, and you're left with several thousand starving men and women, willing to fight a losing battle for food."  
"Ooh, ooh! What about guided missiles?" asked Hay Lin. "The little China district is still under our control and we all know that they keep fireworks in the back room! We can make up several rockets, fly overhead and let em have it!"  
"It would be good; IF we hadn't done it already," said Caleb, eyebrows crashed together. "We need to think of a solution. One that won't end the lives of every..."  
BOOM.  
Caleb was cut off as a pillar of energy crackled high into the skies, visible from the other side of the country. A lance of power so thick; it illuminated the morning. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" cried Will, shielding her eyes.  
"IT'S THE DRAGONS; THEY MUST HAVE DONE IT!" cried back Taranee.  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!" To this, no one could tell exactly who screamed it.

=====

Taranee reached out and touched the alarm clock that was chirping madly. Pulling herself out of bed, she stumbled over to the bathroom and opened the door. "WHOA!" cried Peter, her older brother, and Taranee snapped to attention. Shutting the door and her face painted red, she peered out into the sunlight from her bedroom window. "Was that... just a dream?" wondered Taranee to herself.  
Downstairs, after she had cleaned up, her parents were working on some reports. "Big day today," said Mrs. Cook, bustling around and straightening her outfit. "Five hearings before lunch all rolled into one. It looks like that wave of vandalism brought in a few people."  
"It's a shame really," said her father, shaking his head. "Where did they get a pile of jackhammers? There's rubble everywhere, holes that look melted into the ground..." At this, Taranee's attention came up.  
"Holes?" she echoed.  
"Yeah, looks like someone applied a lot of heat to some of the craters in the main street," said her father as her brother came down for breakfast. "You'd better get going; school isn't cancelled just because a wing was destroyed by your chemistry class."  
Feeling like the surreal nature of the day was about to smash her upside the head, Taranee nodded mechanically and ate.  
Taranee headed out the door, refusing a ride from her mother as she wished to think about what happened. The last thing I remember was that pillar of light, thought Taranee to herself, rounding around the wall. Then, she nearly ran into Nigel who was bidding Uriah a farewell. "Whoa, sorry Taranee," he said, stopping short.  
"Oh, Nigel, I'm sorry I was lost in thought," replied Taranee. "Is something wrong?"  
Nigel realized he was looking at her intently and jumped, blushing. "Er no, sorry, just some weird dreams. And Uriah's being odd too; he came up to me today and said 'We're cool, man, we're cool' before I had to ward him off. Everyone's acting odd."  
I'll bet, considering that just a little while ago, this place was a war zone. "Well, it's good that he's beginning to bury the hatchet, right?"  
"As long as it's not in my back," joked Nigel and Taranee nodded, laughing nervously. "Hey I gotta get going. I have a couple of things to do before class and I promised Principal Knickerbocker that I'd help with the clean up crew in the Chem Wing."  
"Was everyone okay in there?" asked Taranee. Her memories however informed her that a guided missile, however crudely made had slammed into the wing.  
"Oh yeah, a little shook up and Mr. Collins is in the hospital visiting some of them. Can't tell where they found the mixture to gunpowder though..." Nigel shrugged and then he bid Taranee good-bye to the opening of a very strange day.  
The school yard was more or less weapon-zone free from her memories, with the odd explosion burn here and there. An entire wing was shut down, and there were tremendous canvas tarpaulins strung over it. In the yard, Irma was animatedly dictating her dreams or memories.  
"... And it was so WEIRD!" exclaimed Irma as Taranee sat on the outdoor picnic table. Everyone was there that morning and Irma was very chatty, possibly to alleviate her frustration on the subject of false memories. "I woke up, and I had the urge to kick someone named Omi in the butt! I don't even KNOW an Omi!"  
"Well, maybe it was just a very odd dream," said Cornelia, shrugging. The girl looked the same as Taranee noted, but a curious green gemstone sat on a thick bracelet on her left wrist. Then, she noted that Hay Lin had a similar bracelet, but the stone was light purple. Soul of Wood, Soul of Gravity her memories informed her. "We should be getting to class soon."  
"Ugh, how can they even THINK of having class? Stupid chemistry class, blowing up the wing," moaned Will. "We should try and take out the entire school next time, not just the wing."  
"No good; I tried getting the ingredients for gunpowder. Locked up tighter than Cornelia's chastity," snickered Irma and Cornelia exclaimed "HEY!"  
"How's your mom doing?" asked Cornelia, abruptly changing subjects in a neat deflection. "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, mom's fine. They got her appendix out so everything groovy." Will half-smiled and added, "I was worried for a while, but everything turned out okay."  
As the bell rang, Hay Lin looked over to Taranee and asked, "You okay?"  
"Y-yeah, just some troubling dreams," said Taranee. "You go on ahead; I'll catch up."  
"Okay," chirped Hay Lin and she skipped off to class, leaving Taranee with a sense of disorientation. School had to wait; she had to speak to Yan Lin NOW.

=====

"... And then I remember preparing for battle against a HUGE army, when suddenly a thick bolt of energy lanced out from the other side of the world. It was so big that we could see it over the horizon. Then I wake up and I'm thinking; is this a dream? What do you think?"  
"I think its good you remember," replied Yan Lin as she busied herself with the dishes, setting up food for the customers. Caleb bustled about, half-listening to the conversation. "What you remember is a time that should not have been, or should be. The memory is tricky that way: look."  
Taranee looked over to where Hay Lin's father was working one-handed, his other arm in a sling with a cast. "Hay Lin's father took a club to the arm and it broke. And what he remembers is falling down the stairs last night."  
"In Meridian, there are spells that can emulate another time, something good or bad," said Caleb. "But only master magicians could change the true nature of time. I'm surprised I remember though."  
"That is most likely because of your close proximity to three Souls," said Yan Lin as she loaded up the food on the tray. There were a lot of hungry construction workers dining in the Silver Dragon that morning, having worked all night cleaning up the mess left by the war that had never been. "Take heart that you remember Caleb; it could save us trouble later on."  
"So I'm not crazy; I'm just remembering something that shouldn't happen." Taranee slumped into the chair and added, "That world was really crazy. I'm surprised that Cornelia and Hay Lin don't remember."  
"Did they say anything about it?" asked Caleb and Taranee shook her head. "Odd. Those artifacts that let them remember the true nature of time must have run out of power."  
"No Caleb, the Soul of Gravity and the Soul of Wood cannot run out of power. It can merely hold off influences that would change the owners' perception. Unless there is a trigger, a type of psychological or physical trigger that could make them remember anything, then and only then they will remember the full extent of the other time." Yan Lin smiled and added, "In fact, much of the injuries are chalked up to a group of vandals or pure accidental luck, or lack of it. Will's mother is recovering quite nicely, as the knife wound she received matches an appendix operation, and they had to remove it during the operation."  
"So that's why Will was talking about her mother's operation," said Taranee, sitting up in realization. "Because time resumed itself, we can remember taking a wound, but not in the way it should be!"  
"So..." Caleb sighed. "I guess Cornelia and I are back to square one, if she doesn't remember."  
Taranee paused for a long moment and then, eyes wide, exclaimed, "You and Cornelia were lovers!"  
Caleb flushed guiltily. "Don't remind me. I can barely LOOK at her now without..." and Caleb spun a finger in the air, thinking hard. "... What was the phrase again?"  
"Mentally undressing," said Yan Lin and Caleb nodded, burning red. "Do not worry; no damage of THAT type has carried over, along with psychological scarring as well. In fact, it is best to say that we are all better off forgetting the Heylin conquest. I doubt Will's mother and Irma's parents would like to be grandmothers at their age and Cornelia's mother is quite vocal on teenage pregnancy."  
"Yeah, Irma's already chalked things up to unpleasant dreams," said Taranee. "Thanks Mrs. Lin, you've been a great help."  
"Of course. Go and take in some studies. It will help you get your mind off things."

=====

"Man," chuckled Martin, snorting a little. "Look at all of this! I can't believe someone would do this to the west wing!"  
"Yeah, it's really great; can we go now?" said Irma, irritated. Not only was he her lab partner for the duration of the unholy union with several classes merged together uncomfortably in the same wing, but Martin was displaying an unwelcome intimateness that Irma would have nightmares about. She kneed him in the stomach once already, and the boy had toned it down.  
"You get the feeling we're missing something?" inquired Matt who was sitting at the table with the girls. For some reason, he had sat down and pecked Will on the cheek impulsively, causing the girl to turn red enough to be mistaken for a tomato. He remained at the table however, and more people joined the group at the table; Uriah and his gang had joined them, and for some reason they remained "not-jerk-like" as Irma put it and were acting NORMAL for a change.  
"I dunno," said Hay Lin, nibbling at her jell-o. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't recall anything that makes me feel amiss."  
"Must be one big case of Deja Vu," said Cornelia and she looked up at Taranee who was running up to the table. "Hey slacker, you're late for class!"  
"By about, oh, lunchtime," chimed in Irma as Taranee panted. "We covered for you; said your mom needed to head to the hospital. Wasn't that just a wicked last night though?"  
"Yeah, Heatherfield rarely gets earthquakes, and it doesn't help that SOME people were out prancing around with volatile chemicals," added Cornelia, and Uriah and his gang whistled innocently. "You guys had better not have been out there."  
"Oh please," snorted Uriah. "My house was damaged too, ya know! That quake took out my X-Box!"  
"Yeah, there's a huge crater in the middle of his backyard," finished Martin as he and Irma sat down. "So..."  
The group stared at each other in awkward silence. Hay Lin stole Uriah's pudding.  
"This is very awkward," finished Matt, his brain catching up. "Why are we sitting together?"  
"I dunno... just like a sitting together day I guess," shrugged Will.

=====

"Is this really necessary?" asked Taranee several hours later after class as Hay Lin fitted her for the most attractive, stylish and otherwise light clothing possible. Caleb had returned from Meridian with a huge roll of glittering brown hide. Hay Lin had immediately jumped at the chance to make clothing for Taranee, considering it was her turn at bat. The other girls were out and about, and Cornelia was napping upstairs in Hay Lin's room after complaining about a restless sleep. "I mean, I'm only going to Echo and they're not exactly big on fashion at the moment."  
"But Fire Country is full of lava!" said Hay Lin, her voice muffled through the pins in her mouth. "And the mountain you have to walk up is active! Besides, Caleb pulled a lot of strings to get this dragon hide and the tools needed to cut it. I can't just let his work go to waste, can I?"  
"Really?" swallowed Taranee. "But I hate heights. Can't Will just make me go Guardian instead?"  
Hay Lin blinked and then, removing the pins yelled "Grandma! Can Will make Taranee just go Guardian?"  
"TRIED IT BEFORE!" called out the ancient woman from far upstairs. "DIDN'T WORK!"  
"There you have it," replied Hay Lin, "Your dragon-skin outfit is almost done."  
Taranee gave herself a cursory inspection in the mirror. Moving as much as Hay Lin allowed her before the girl smacked her into place with her measuring tape, Taranee remarked, "I look like a female version of Indiana Jones wearing scales."  
"Cool," replied Hay Lin as she fitted the last part of the clothes. "Okay, that should do it. What do you think, too heavy?"  
"No... But I don't think I'd wear it anywhere else," replied Taranee. "Hay Lin, is the bustier really needed?"  
"I think it makes you look dangerous. Rowr!" Hay Lin laughed and Taranee joined in, albeit nervously. "Speaking of outfits, did you get one worked out for the Halloween dance? It's in two days."  
"I'm not really a costume type of girl though," pointed out Taranee. "What COULD I wear that doesn't make me look all frumpy?"  
"Well you could always join Irma in the crusade," said Hay Lin, earning a blank stare from Taranee. Then, without warning a mini-skirted, sailor suited girl burst into the basement and posing dramatically.  
"Evil beware, Sailor Irma is here!" cried Irma, posing in full costume. "Hay Lin, the outfit's PERFECT!"  
"I'm glad you like it," grinned Hay Lin as Taranee tried to compose herself before her jaw hit the basement floor. "Taranee, Sailor Irma. Sailor Irma, Taranee."  
Taranee found her voice as she took in Irma's costume. Small blue earrings, white bodysuit with blue ribbons, mini-skirt that showed off far too much leg for any thirteen year old should be allowed to get away with, and a grin that shouldn't be on the characters face. "Irony at its best," managed Taranee as Irma, dressed as Sailor Mercury pirouetted, flashing her panties. "Er..."  
"It's a bodysuit," said Irma, flipping her skirt up. "Or more importantly a leotard."  
"Sure the culture count is a little low, but it's not like we're ignoring popular culture here in Heatherfield," smirked Hay Lin.  
"Well if Irma's going out in THAT," said Taranee, "what have you planned for yourself?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Hay Lin, marching over to the Wardrobe of Doom and flinging it open. Rustling through it, she pulled out a floaty purple and red dress. "What do you think? Cool huh!"  
Taranee took in the outfit and then slowly said, "I don't quite get it."  
"Right, you don't have a video game machine like my little brother does," said Irma who was fishing through the Wardrobe of Doom for her boots. "That outfit is of a Chinese Zombie, Hsien-Ko from a game called Darkstalkers."  
"Say what?" exclaimed Taranee and Hay Lin grinned.  
"Ain't it coolie? I saw the outfit and said I just HAD to make it. Lookie!" Putting her arm in a sleeve, Hay Lin waggled an overly long false arm at Taranee and the girl had to laugh at Hay Lin's attempts at tickling her across the room, chanting "Lookie, lookie!"  
"Hey guys, what's... oooh!" exclaimed Will, jumping over to Irma. "That's so neat!"  
"You think?" grinned Irma. "Sailor Irma's in the house. So, got a costume Will?"  
Will's expression fell. "Ugh, I really don't want to go to the dance though." At the others confused expressions, she elaborated. "Dean managed to wrangle mom into chaperoning."  
"Better her than Cornelia's mom; she wouldn't let anyone get around with a skirt this short," quipped Irma, tugging at it. "So? What's the problem?"  
"My mom... likes to crossdress. Always with the guy characters and she wants me to dress like them too!" Will threw her hands up and added, "And it's always un-cool guys from old movies."  
"How old exactly?" inquired Hay Lin and then, the door swung open to reveal two men, one short, one tall and dressed in suits, pressed ties and sunglasses with hats and polished shoes.  
"Hello ladies," greeted Caleb, and he folded his arms to look intimidating or suave. Somehow Blunk had found a suit his size, semi-polished shoes and a hat, and miraculously he did not stink. Caleb's foot was tapping to an unheard tune and Hay Lin went slack-jawed with shock as Will put her brain neurons back together. Irma was busting a gut laughing and Taranee was giggling under her breath.  
"THAT old," emphasized Will as Hay Lin ran over and leaned out the basement door. "Blues Brothers Old."  
"Grandma!" she yelled into the Silver Dragon, "Have you been showing Caleb your old movies again?"  
"Just the ones with Jim Belushi dear, though he wanted to see Ghostbusters too." replied Yan Lin, walking down and wearing a big grin. "Caleb wanted to go as a Ghostbuster, but sadly it is hard to find a toy proton pack anymore."  
"I heard of this custom from Cornelia," replied Caleb, removing his shades. The girls had to admit he looked very good in a suit, although he couldn't stop messing with his tie. "And I could use the candy I get that night to bring to the children in Meridian. Though how do people sing and dance in this outfit anyway?"  
"They don't; they typically pass out from exhaustion or heat stroke first," grinned Irma dryly. "Where'd Blunk get the outfit and why doesn't he smell?"  
"Blunk stylin," grinned Blunk from under his shades and he tugged at his collar. "Blunk find rental, no stink."  
"I hosed him down with air cleaners," Caleb stage whispered to Irma who bust a gut laughing again. "Cost me ten cans of it. I was hoping to use them so that the Rebels could go through the swamp without alerting the enemy..."  
"They died for a good cause," said Hay Lin, patting Caleb on the shoulder. Caleb gave her a questioning look and Hay Lin added, "The air fresheners, not the Rebels."  
"So are you crashing the party or something?" asked Taranee as Hay Lin returned to fitting her dragon-hide outfit. "Cause if you do, Blunk needs another freshener bath."  
"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead," replied Caleb. "But in any case, how's the fire-resistant outfit coming along? I traded a lot of Rebel resources for that much dragon scale hide."  
"It chafes," said Taranee, tugging discreetly at the part that encircled her behind. "Of all things, an underdressed bustier wearing Indiana Jones isn't to my liking."  
"Aw I think it looks dangerous," grinned Will and Taranee gave her a look. "In any case," she added loudly as to divert the conversation, "Costume. Me. What to wear with my crossdressing mom?"  
"Well... I dunno," said Hay Lin through a mouthful of pins. "Any ideas Irma?"  
"Well..." Irma circled Will thoughtfully and said, "She's slender, built well, and has to go boy. There's only one person I can think of that Will can easily dress as, and I'm afraid I may just have to bruise her ego doing so."  
"I'm afraid to ask," quipped Will.

=====

"Okay, I really should have been warned beforehand," said Will as they stood in front of Heatherfield's biggest toy shop. "Irma, I don't think this is such a good idea and WHY are you still dressed up?"  
Irma grinned and said, "Because the guy at the counter'll give me extra savings. I bring my brother here all the time, not that I want to for that matter, but to each her own. Now come on!"  
Inside the toy shop, the place was buzzing with kids and parents who were all raiding the costumes and various shelves. "Let's see, nope, nope, nope... ah HA! Found it!" Holding up a box that was as tall as Will's torso, she presented it to Will who made a face. "What? He looks SO much like you. Well, just well... you know. Not girly."  
"Gee thanks, I feel better already," dead-panned Will. She then felt a tugging at her pants and the girl looked down to see a little boy at about knee height. "Are you a Pokemon fan, miss?" he asked her and Irma burst into hysterical laughter. Muffling herself with her glove, she stumbled away, leaving a flustered Will.  
"Er..." said Will and she looked over at Irma for help who was nowhere in sight, "Well, that is..."  
"Oh yeah she is," grinned a familiar voice and Will jumped. "In fact, she needs a stuffed Pikachu just down this aisle."  
"Really?" said the boy and Matt smiled down at him. "That's so awesome."  
"Yep. Now run along kiddo."  
"Okay! Bye, mister! Bye, miss!" With that, the boy ran off, leaving a bewildered Will behind as Matt got up.  
"Aaah, kids," said Matt, grinning. "Hey Will, fancy meeting you here."  
"Matt?" squeaked Will. "Are you stalking me or something?"  
"Hey, take it easy," laughed Matt. "Naw, I'm here helping a friend of the family. His mom's sick and he needs a costume for Halloween. What're you doing here with Sailor Irma?"  
"Oh god," said Will, burying her face in her hands. She did NOT want to explain the semantics of her mother's cross-dressing old classic character fetish to the guy she liked in the middle of public. If the gods were nice, Matt would NEVER find about the Humphrey Bogart incident. "It's a long story."  
"Aah, don't worry," said Matt, tapping the side of his nose. "Your secret's safe. Here, you want this too."  
Will found her hands full of a plush stuffed mouse and she turned it over to look at the cute thing with round rosy felt cheeks. "If you're going to dress up as the character, you may as well have everything you need..."  
Will turned completely red. She wished there was a brick with her name on it so that she could touch it and spontaneously go to Echo in a ball of flames. Or get sucked into the ground, sucked into the ground sounded good at the moment. "How'd you know?" squeaked Will. Squeaking seemed to be her tone for the day and Matt rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.  
"Irma is the Helen of Troy of Loose Lips." he said and it said everything. "I think it's great though. This year, some of us get to bring out some kids, and I know a lot of kids around here are Pokemon fans."  
"So... do you watch the series?" asked Will and to her surprise and eternal shock, Matt nodded. Will was certain she would never wind her jaw off the ground after this day. "W-What? But it's a kids cartoon!"  
"I watch the subs," defended Matt and Will blinked, blankly. "Subs. Subtitles. People get the original series out of Japan and then translate them, putting subtitles on the bottom of the episode. Cobalt Blue plays a lot of local events and a lot of kids during school parties go NUTS when we swing into a song from the original anime of a popular series that's on TV right now. The tough part about original Japanese songs is learning the lyrics and singing them without sounding like a total retard."  
"Er, okay," said Will, certain that her stop at Normalville had took a left turn and went three stops past the Twilight Zone. Forget the Twilight Zone; this was rapidly turning into the unreal situation of that show featuring the Grim Reaper and two kids. For the life of her, Will couldn't name it, but discussing kid cartoons with her ultimate crush was something she was certain wouldn't happen. Will made a note to watch as many as possible before she saw Matt again. Preferably cautiously so she wouldn't blow out what brain cells remained after they were systematically shredded that day.  
"Will? Will! Pink Perky-MPPH!" Faster than coherent thought, Will slapped her hand over Irma's mouth before she could continue that hideously embarrassing nickname her mother gave her. Irma licked her hand. As Will yelped and tried to wring her hand of Irma-slobber, Irma added, "The guy is waiting for us at the store front. We need to purchase our things and go."  
"Go?" asked Will and the clock read six fifty-eight. "GAH!"  
In a frantic two minutes and ten seconds, they stood outside of Heatherfield Toys, Will looking horribly flustered. "Well, I got what I needed," said Matt, holding a huge box that was in fact, a life-size Power Rangers costume along with a smaller bag with a couple of costumes inside it. Will didn't even KNOW they were making the series still. "You two coming to the school dance? Some of us are going to go out door to door that night after the set."  
"Gee, I dunno," said Will but Irma nudged her hard. "YES! Yes we will!"  
"Cool. I'll see you there. I'll be the guy in the red spandex." Flashing Will a grin (whose face went brilliant red at the thought of Matt in SPANDEX), Matt went off, whistling what she figured was a theme song from somewhere. "... Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers to the rescue," he sung loud enough for the pair to hear, setting Irma off in another gale of laughter.  
"I'm doomed," Will doomed.  
The walk back to the Silver Dragon was quiet save for an ugly little incident with a guy who whistled at Irma and propositioned her. Irma had introduced him to her Mercury Kick (claiming that it was fast enough to move at the speed of sound) and that involved a rapid getaway. "So he's a cartoon watcher and knows his Anime from cartoons," said Irma as she pushed the door open to the Silver Dragon. A few patrons looked up but otherwise ignored the pair. "It's not like he's going to quiz you, right?"  
"I'm doomed," Will doomed.  
Irma sighed and then pushed the door open to the basement. "We're back!"  
"Hey, nice timing," greeted Hay Lin. "Look! Taranee the Fire Mistress, Version two-point-one!"  
"Two-point-one?" echoed Irma as Will looked at the very uncomfortable looking girl.  
"I had to make a couple of changes here and there," said Hay Lin. "Well?"  
"I think I'd rather die in a fiery pit than wear this there," said Taranee finally as she stepped into the light. The outfit was impressive in a bronze-age Conan the Barbarian look. Scales wove up and around her torso, finishing off in a tight bustier with a skirt made of the same material. Large shoulder guards were worn as with elbow length gloves, boots and a pair of fire-resistant goggles wound about Taranee's head. The last was a cape that billowed dramatically in the wind, till Blunk unplugged the fan and tried to pillage the blades.  
Will was certain she'd dislocate her jaw by now as the door opened up and Cornelia walked in, looking refreshed from her power nap upstairs. "Hey guys, what's-WHOA!"  
"It's that bad, isn't it," droned Taranee and Cornelia recovered quickly.  
"Not really, just threw me off. But really Hay Lin, dragon scale bustier?"  
"If she wants, she's got a spare bikini," said Hay Lin, holding up material that wouldn't cover a small newborn puppy.  
"No sane woman would go out fighting evil like that," pointed out Caleb, his fashion consulting largely ignored for the most part. "There's too much skin exposed and not enough protective gear!"  
"Caleb, she's going into a fiery chasm, not walk into Mordor!" retorted Hay Lin. The reference went right over Caleb's head as Hay Lin added, "Look, this is the FULL outfit, but Taranee can wear some light clothing over it. I just don't like the thought of her walking up an active volcano without it."  
"As long as I don't have to chuck an evil gold ring into the middle of it, I'll be fine," laughed Taranee, her bad mood broken by Caleb's perpetual state of confusion.  
"Girls," he said disparagingly.  
Hay Lin then turned to Will and Irma. "Did you get what you needed?"  
"Props right here, sanity NOT here," replied Will, holding up the Pikachu from the toy shop in one hand and displaying an open hand in the other.  
"Awesome. Sailor Irma, your mission is to get a good screen cap and print it!" exclaimed Hay Lin and Irma saluted before jogging upstairs, pausing to remove her boots as she did so. "We'll have this outfit made in ten hours!"  
"You're doomed," Cornelia doomed and Will made a face at her.  
"As for YOU!" exclaimed Hay Lin and suddenly Cornelia found herself on the receiving end as Hay Lin pointed dramatically. "YOU need a costume. C'mon Caleb, let's find her something unique!"  
"HEY!" exclaimed Cornelia but she was already being pushed up the stairs by a snickering Caleb, Hay Lin skipping up after them.  
"Don't fight it. It'll hurt less," dead-panned Caleb, vanishing from sight.

=====

"Okay, we've located the brick," said Cornelia as she wandered downstairs. It had been getting late and both Will and Irma had begged off and headed home. Irma had left her Sailor Mercury outfit at Hay Lin's since Hay Lin had noticed a couple of tiny hitches in the way it bunched up a little in the back and the Chinese girl had quickly took Will's measurements to make up her outfit before Will had run off, claiming imminent grounding. "Where's Taranee?"  
"Right here," said Taranee. She and Hay Lin had finally compromised on the whole "Warrior Princess" look and they had incorporated her dragon-scale outfit into something more practical that involved an actual pair of pants. "I should really go get a travel pack ready."  
"Oh there's no need for that," said Yan Lin as she came downstairs into the basement holding a pack. "Everything you need is in here."  
Hay Lin fished out an ancient looking grappling hook. Tugging sharply on the rope, it snapped, brittle from the years. "Just how long has this been in here; since the Spanish Inquisition?"  
"We should replace some of this stuff," said Taranee as she checked over the rusty machete. "While I'm sure swinging around a rusty knife appeals to some people this close to Halloween, it doesn't suit anything."  
"Fortunately I came prepared," quipped Cornelia and she marched upstairs. The others followed her as the tall blonde came out of the back room and laid out several objects. "Fire kit in case it gets cold, tent, portable sleeping bag, a neat backpack to carry this all in, canteen, grappling hook, flare gun…"  
As Cornelia and Hay Lin set to work all of the prudent items into the backpack, Yan Lin turned to Taranee and then pressed a rolled up piece of yellowed paper into her hands. "Take this. It's old, but it should serve you well."  
"What is it?" asked Taranee, unfolding it. "A map?"  
"When I was there, I had the chance to bring a pad and pencil with me. I made a map of the safest route, and the quickest way with some trouble spots ahead." Yan Lin smiled. "After which, everyone else who made the journey took up turns creating their own maps. This section here," and Yan Lin pointed to the top of the crude map of Echo, "is the Fire Country. You want to follow the marked path."  
"Here be dragons," read off Taranee and Hay Lin chimed in with, "And here and here and here."  
After a few minutes, the small party was standing around the back alley behind the Silver Dragon. "Take care, and work well with your friends," said Yan Lin.  
"Watch yourself, there's dragons everywhere!" called out Cornelia and Taranee made a face.  
Taking a breath, Taranee stepped onto the brick. A fierce yet muffled explosion of fire ripped up underneath her and in an instant, she was gone from sight.

=====

The Xiaolin Temple was an old and venerable temple, its history spanning back fifteen hundred years when the first Xiaolin Showdown was fought against Wuya and the Heylin side. In truth, Omi had told them that it was less of a Xiaolin Showdown and more of an all out Four-Against-One war. When travelling back in time to try and prevent Chase Young from becoming evil, Omi was privy to the events of the final battle against Wuya. Himself, Grandmaster Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were all present for the final battle on the side of good.  
Grandmaster Dashi was to be expected since history stated he was the one who imprisoned Wuya in the puzzle box for fifteen hundred years but it had surprised Omi that the legendary Master Monk Guan was so old. He had an inkling of how old Guan was, being a contemporary of Chase Young before the man himself was aiming to become a Xiaolin Dragon. Though the surmounting events had also caused Omi to reflect on his actions, including on how much potential for good Chase Young had. Such as events from a year ago when Chase had took him for his own, he had also seen how much good lurked in the Heylin.  
That night however, Omi couldn't fall asleep and lacking any means of resting, he spent the night practicing until the early hours of the morning. It was here, sitting on the highest point of the temple that Omi meditated, since finishing all of the possible routines he had been taught from childhood.  
Omi waited for the dawn to approach, arms and legs folded beneath him in a position of meditation. One more day, and the western holiday of Halloween would be upon them. It was also a day that Master Fung had warned that great mischievous spirits could rise up and wreck havoc on anyone and anything. It was also, according to Raimundo, a time for celebration and a lot of candy as per the Western Tradition. Kimiko had also mentioned something similar, but on a different day from her native Japan and Clay often spoke of the pumpkin dishes they he consumed since he lived so far away from a city.  
"It is not often I find you out here so late at night, Omi." said Chase Young, silently alighting upon the temple rooftop. Omi did not look up but his ears twitched a little, acknowledging the man who stood before him at the very tallest part of the Xiaolin Temple. "Tell me... what do you remember?"  
"Everything and nothing in between," replied Omi, finally turning to look at his former mentor and semi-arch nemesis. "I tried to save you, and in the end I ruined the present. And still I remember the kind and gentle man who taught us so much in the process of saving the world."  
"History is immutable," replied Chase, his gold silted eyes faraway in memory and Omi settled back into a meditative state. "But nevertheless, I thank you for the events that have taken place."  
THAT got Omi's attention as he opened an eye as Chase continued. "You reminded me of how it was to be human; something I thought I'd had forgotten a long time ago."  
"Then... you are turning away from the Heylin side?" asked Omi, spirits soaring.  
"No."  
"Oh, so you will continue to be evil," said Omi, hope sinking to the ground.  
"It's because I am a slave to the Soup."  
Hopeful Spirits were run over by a truck driven by astonishment. "WHAT!"  
"Little Omi," said Chase, keeling down next to him and patting the younger monk's head in a very fatherly way, "You must understand that the Heylin side is like an addictive poison. We are all addicts of power, no matter the type that falls into our lap. My power comes from the Soup. Find the cure for the Soup Omi and you will eventually find me back on the side of good. But for now we will fight on opposite sides of nature."  
"Good versus Evil," agreed Omi. "Tell me Chase Young; why do you seek me out?"  
"I've always felt I've known you, Omi," said Chase and his grin, positively feral. "How could I not? You are practically my son, though not related by birth."  
Omi chuckled nervously before the half-dragon stood up fully. "When the sun rises, we will be enemies again Omi. But never forget who you are, lest the darkness swallow you. And I will be watching, waiting in the darkness to devour your power if you fail to turn me to the light."  
"... Thank you, Chase Young. I will remember this day as the day we stood as former master and student."  
Chase nodded as he walked away into the dawn. "And Omi?" Omi looked up from where Chase stood, outlined by the rising sun with light pouring out from behind him. "Follow your leader. You have the makings of greatness, but he will lead you to it."  
The sun rose, momentarily blinding Omi, and when the light settled, Chase Young was gone. Omi smiled and he got to his feet, brushing his well worn Xiaolin Dragon outfit. The red material gleamed in the sunlight and he stretched his arms out to feel the morning day. "Hey, cue ball!" cried Raimundo and Omi, distracted by the shout, slipped on the tiles and bounced to the ground.  
Hitting the ground with an almighty SMACK, Omi lifted his face out of the impression left and Raimundo grinned down on him, holding a mop and bucket. "It's your turn to mop the kitchen," said Raimundo and Omi made a face. "Hey don't look so bad. As team leader, I gotta scrub the bathroom."  
Omi blinked rapidly. "What? Why would you assign yourself the most demeaning chores? Is your head nailed tightly?"  
"You mean my head screwed on right and for your information Omi, as Team Leader I can't go abusing my power. YET." Raimundo grinned savagely and Omi was reminded of being in the presence of Chase Young. "But till that day comes, I'll do my part too."  
Omi smiled and Raimundo matched his grin.

=====

"I don't believe it, you're actually cleaning the bathroom," grinned Kimiko as she walked by with towels in her hands. She was dressed in a pair of tattered old shorts and a t-shirt and her hair was up in a handkerchief. Setting the towels aside, she said, "So Omi was right and you're NOT abusing the Team Leader position."  
"That comes later," said Raimundo, returning Kimiko's grin. "You guys done in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah, Clay and I traded off anyhow. He prefers working outside today since he can use the Soul of Wood to clear out the weeds and stuff." Kimiko knelt down and picked up a brush. "Here, I'll help to make it go faster."  
"Thanks," said Raimundo. "Careful though, I think Master Fung was the last one to go through the bathroom."  
Kimiko shivered. "Eew. I'll still never be able to get the memory of Master Fung's feet out of my mind."  
"Don't remind me," shivered Raimundo.  
The pair worked in tandem, scrubbing the floor of the bathroom and occasionally finding something disgusting. After a while, Kimiko looked up at Raimundo and asked, "Hey, question Rai. Have you ever considered going to Heatherfield?"  
"Once or twice," replied Raimundo, squeezing his sponge. "I'd like to meet Hay Lin. Get to know her more."  
"Do you... like her?" asked Kimiko. Raimundo looked up through damp bangs at Kimiko who looked somewhat uncomfortable. "I mean, you know..."  
"Oh that," replied Raimundo. "I dunno. I know we work together really well, and she's cute, but she seems like more the type of person to go after Aang. We're more like best friends than actual dateable material. Speaking of which, we need to locate the Crossworld Cutters."  
"The what?" asked Kimiko. "What're those?"  
"Remember our memories from the time when Omi messed up the world?" said Raimundo. Kimiko's expression said everything and Raimundo chuckled. "Right my bad. In any case, I remember that Hannibal Bean found the Crossworld Cutters and cut through into Meridian. If we can find them before he does, then it'll lessen the chance of something catastrophic from happening."  
"That Phobos guy," said Kimiko, snapping her fingers. "He was a big enemy too."  
"Yeah, I remember where the general location is, so I'm going to head out this afternoon to steal it."  
Kimiko blinked rapidly. "Steal?" she echoed.  
"It's on display in the Heatherfield Museum. Talk about irony, huh? Ain't no way I can convince someone to get it out for me normally." Raimundo shrugged. "Stealing something is a lot better than destroying half the museum in the process. I'm thinking of recruiting Caleb to help me since my memories tell me that we work together pretty good."  
Kimiko nodded. "Oh yeah right, that battle didn't go well at ALL huh?"  
"Yeah, it's kind of weird remembering things that didn't happen." Raimundo shrugged and added, "Hopefully I'll get an out so I can sneak into the museum."  
"Don't forget the box then," grinned Kimiko and Raimundo blinked. "From that game my dad helped develop."  
"Oh, you mean that Metal Gear game, right?" Raimundo laughed. "That'll be a sight. 'No seriously officer, I was just testing out the new security system'." Getting up from his hunched over position, Raimundo groaned and knuckled his back. "Wow, now I know why I always passed this job up."  
"Yeah, it's hard on the back. At this rate, we'll need chiropractors at age seventeen." Agreed Kimiko. "And once we're done here, we have breakfast then practice too."  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Master Fung wants me to do a team-battle, you three against me in some kind of exercise in teamwork." Tossing his sponge into the water, Raimundo added, "Let's get moving. This bathroom's going to get as clean as it'll ever be."

=====

"Breakfast is served," drawled Clay, serving up bowls of hot piping porridge. "Poor man's fare, but it'll do for the work ahead."  
"I too also have something for breakfast," added Omi, revealing a rock-hard loaf of bread and a pile of butter. "I made it myself!"  
Raimundo poked the loaf a couple of times and then said, "I think I'll stick with the porridge. Sorry, little buddy."  
Omi pouted as Raimundo and Kimiko sat down, looking cleaned up from their early morning chores. "Anything on the schedule today?" asked Clay curiously.  
"Later tonight, I gotta go and steal something," said Raimundo, causing Omi to nearly spit-take his food. "What?"  
"Steal? A Xiaolin Warrior does not steal stuff! That is reserved for Jack Spicer!" exclaimed Omi. He then gave Raimundo a curious look, eyebrow upraised. "What ARE you stealing anyhow?"  
"Well let's see... the Shroud of Shadows to get through the security, the Golden Tiger Claws for instantaneous escape and entry..." said Raimundo, ticking off his fingers.  
"Rai's going to go and steal the Crossworld Cutters," said Kimiko, making Raimundo deflate from being unable to draw out the mystery further. "It's before Bean gets a hold of it."  
"Ain't that the thing that Bean used to get to Meridian?" asked Clay and Raimundo nodded. "Well pardner, you ain't going alone. I'll steal right along with you."  
"No way dude," replied Raimundo. "If I get caught, I ain't dragging the team down with me. Besides, I'll escape sooner or later, or if I'm lucky, the Guardians'll bust me out."  
"Why do you not just ask the museum?" asked Omi. "It would be better than stooping to Spicer's level."  
"Problem with that cue-ball is that they didn't believe us before. And it just happens to be part of the 'Extremely Expensive' area of their collection. They're not just going to let me walk in there and take it off the shelf." Raimundo sighed. "And it was that kind of delay that got Bean in league with Phobos in the first place."  
"While I dissuade thievery," said Master Fung, coming out of nowhere and shaving at least a year off the monk's life with the fright, "There are times when proactive movements are needed. Be careful Raimundo, and do not get caught. The Xiaolin Temple is ill-equipped to withstand a legal assault."  
"Translation, we have no lawyers," quipped Kimiko. She speared her fresh fruit. "Looks like this evening's going to be odd."  
"It's also Halloween over there too," said Raimundo. "Awesome."  
"Spirits Day?" asked Omi. "Oooh, I would LOVE to see it!"  
"Omi and Sugar, what a terrifying combination," dead-panned Clay and the others laughed.  
"Perhaps we'll give you some cover after all," grinned Kimiko and Raimundo smirked.  
"I can't take you guys anywhere, can I?"  
"Not when chocolate is involved," said Dojo, coming out of nowhere. "So are we headed to Spirits Day celebrations in the west?"  
"Yeah, though maybe we should find some costumes first," pondered Clay.  
"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it," said Raimundo. "Everyone fueled up? Cause its time to play 'Kick-the-team-leader' outside."

=====

"Shoku Star - WIND!" cried Raimundo as the burst of wind erupted outwards, knocking Clay to his backside. Immediately, Kimiko was there filling the gap with a cry of "Wudai Mars - FIRE!"  
Crackling flames dashed itself across the land and Raimundo back flipped right into a Monkey Strike that knocked him to his knees from Omi. "Wudai Neptune - Water!" shouted Omi and he spun, liquid pouring out from the air itself, condensing into a high pressure blast.  
"Shoku Star - Wind!" shouted Raimundo, firing off two burst of wind to divert the course of Omi's flying move, and then following it up with a palm slapped to the ground to knock Clay to his knees. "Soul of Gravity!"  
"Soul of Wood!" returned Clay, slamming his own hand into the ground. Gravity met Wood and the pair buckled and thrashed for a moment as vines encircled Raimundo's legs. "EARTH!" cried Clay, using his most basic form of elements to dash the ground into pieces.  
"Tornado Strike - Water!" yelled Omi. He then spun around like a top as water splashed up and around his body. Shooting out at the team leader like a harpoon, he smashed into Raimundo's chest with a flying head butt. Raimundo was knocked onto his back and he slapped the ground twice as Kimiko came down with her leg outstretched to finish the move.  
"I give, I give!" called out Raimundo as he sat up, looking a little dizzy. "What a fight."  
"Excellent teamwork," said Master Fung, getting up from where he sat watching practice. "A Xiaolin Monk is required to follow orders and work together. Your bout with Raimundo proved your maturity."  
"Thank you Master Fung, we are most honoured," said Omi and the others bowed.  
"And Raimundo, you fought well," added Fung, turning to the team leader. "I am glad that the right choice had been made."  
"Aw it's not a big deal Master Fung," replied Raimundo. "But thanks all the same."  
"Hey guys," called out Dojo, inch-worming his way into the crowd. "A new Shen Gong Wu has appeared. And more to the point that brick appeared in the courtyard. It's red."  
"My turn to go," said Kimiko. "I can follow later on after I get back."  
"No, you go to Echo. We can deal with Spicer anyhow," said Raimundo. "After a journey like that, I know I wouldn't want to fight a Showdown."  
"Er, thanks Rai, that's sweet," said Kimiko, blushing.  
"Right then," said Raimundo as he went into Leader mode to try avoiding blushing hard. "Go and get prepared. I don't think we should go in blindly this time."  
"Already packed and ready to go," replied Kimiko and the girl were off like a shot. Soon she returned in an outfit; lightweight with shorts, sturdy hiking boots and a backpack that carried everything one needed for a long hike through lava-infested areas. "Okay, here's the list."  
Raimundo looked over it and then said, "Okay that looks good. Sorry Omi, but she'll need your Orb of Tornami."  
"But I do not have it," pointed out Omi. "Clay has it."  
"Oh right," replied Clay, pulling it out of his shirt and then handing it to Kimiko. "You all set?"  
"Yep, just say the word and I'm there," said Kimiko. Then, she was attacked by a sobbing Dojo and she patted the dragon on the head. "Dojo, I'm only going to be gone for five minutes."  
"But it's a very LONG five minutes!" sobbed Dojo. "When Master Dashi went, I was here all alone for three weeks!"  
"That must have been SOME TRIP," said Clay and the others nodded.  
"But then again," pointed out Dojo, suddenly calm, "He DID go out for Pizza-GACK!"  
After Kimiko had finished turning Dojo into a serpent pizza, she shouldered her backpack. "Are you going now, Kimiko?" asked Master Fung.  
"Yes Master Fung. I'll be back before you know it," replied Kimiko. "I have the water- and lightning-based Shen Gong Wu along with enough supplies for the journey."  
"Very good," said Master Fung. "I am blessed to see that you all have reached a remarkable stage in your training. I only wish that I could have made more of a difference when I went."  
Raimundo fell over in shock and Omi exclaimed, "Master Fung? You?"  
The elderly monk smiled and pulled his sleeve back, revealing a glittering violet stone. "Heeey, it's the Soul of Gravity!" exclaimed Raimundo, revealing his own. "Master Fung, I didn't know you were a Wind!"  
"It did not seem prudent to tell you all, because knowing my element would only cause disharmony amongst you," replied Master Fung. "There would be competition."  
"That's awesome. Okay then, everyone stand back!" Giving Kimiko the room she needed, she made certain her things were prepared and then, taking a deep breath, she touched the stone. There was a tremendous explosion of fire and a pillar of flames swallowed the girl, leaving the smell of scorched stone and rock. Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo held up signs reading "5.0, 4.7, 4.9 and 1.2". That was before everyone beaned Dojo because he scored low for Kimiko not taking him along.  
"Should we wait for Kimiko then?" asked Omi and Raimundo shook his head.  
"We can handle Spicer or whatever Young throws at us anyhow. Let's get to that Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung, let her rest please."  
"Of course," said Fung. "Take care of yourselves young monks."  
Master Fung had barely five minutes to sit down in the library when Kimiko called out "Is anyone around?"

=====

"Aaag, TREE!"  
Aang yelped and pulled Appa up into the air. The flying bison grumbled and ascended, leaving a very confused group of people. "Aang, we know you have a lot on your mind and all, but quit DOING THAT!" cried Sokka.  
"Sorry, I just had this uneasy feeling for a while now," replied Aang as he turned Appa north. "I haven't slept well."  
"That's the understatement of the year; neither have I," grumbled Sokka. "Your glowing bracelet keeps waking me up at night!"  
"Sokka," warned Katara and her brother quieted down. "Aang, we should find a place to rest. Then maybe some practice will help."  
Aang shared a glance with the girl and then looked over at Toph who sat cross-legged and appeared to be staring off into the distance. "I guess we should. Okay, there's a river just down there. Appa; yip yip!"  
Once a crackling fire had been built and Sokka went to catch some food, Katara sat down next to Aang and said, "You want to talk about it?"  
For a moment, Aang looked like he was about to clam up; like he did when something bad was happening. But instead, the words came out in a rush. "I keep having these nightmares about my friends from the other world and they're in trouble and I don't know how to contact them and...!"  
"Whoa, whoa Aang, slow down," said Katara. "Now, what was this again? Slowly."  
Aang let out a deep breath and the wind tossed leaves everywhere. "I keep having a dream. I'm running through the forest, towards a temple. My breath is coming in short spurts and then, four being loom over me. The one in the middle laughs, and brings a huge... thing, down at me. And then I wake up."  
Looking at the gemstone set into the bracelet on his left arm, Aang continued. "You guys didn't believe me when I said I went to another world. Well, Sokka didn't anyhow. But I could feel it; my friends were in danger and I couldn't do anything to help them."  
"The dream continues," said Toph, sitting down across from Aang and gaining attention. "In the dream I have, there is a thousand stone golems, not created by Earthbending. The fight is long, hard. I have friends, benders of Fire, Water and Air with me. A heart glows; it seals the glittering circles of light."  
"Wow, looks like you two are picking up on something odd," said Katara. "Where was this temple?"  
"I don't know, but I could pick up on the thoughts of the person I was. I was a person in that dream; connected by memory and this jewel." Aang rubbed his forehead and added, "In that dream, I was Raimundo; my friend from the other world. Hay Lin was nowhere to be found."  
"There is a Hay Lin in my dream," said Toph. "I can see her, even though I cannot. She has long dark hair, and her wings glitter in the moonlight. There are more people, and my reflection is of Cornelia."  
"Hmm..." said Katara, a moment before Sokka dropped his catch of the day in front of them.  
"Humph, there's no such thing as psychic fortune telling," snorted Sokka. "It's all about science, and how things make up for it through your own actions."  
"Aang feels a little strongly about these dreams," said Katara sharply. "There's no reason to dissuade the thought of them!"  
"Just saying!" protested Sokka. Then, Aang and Toph suddenly leaned forward simultaneously, gasping and grasping the gemstones that glowed brilliantly. "Aang! Toph!"  
"Get them to the tent; hurry!" ordered Katara and the pair moved quickly to bring them to the tent.  
Several hours later, Aang awoke to find Katara dabbing a cold cloth on his forehead. "What happened?"  
"You and Toph passed out while clutching those bracelets," said Katara. "Sokka tried to get it off you, but he only hurt himself."  
Outside, Sokka grumbled loudly, wrapping his cut up hands.  
"What happened?" asked Katara.  
"It was... odd," said Aang. "I could see everything; time, space, the creation and recreation of a world, a universe exploding and reforming, sights, sounds, tastes, touch... I know far too much; like a world of knowledge was crammed into my head."  
"Same here," added Toph and her eyes danced about, looking at everything and nothing despite her sightlessness. "I know what Cornelia knows. And I presume, Aang knows what Raimundo knows."  
"Are you two going to be okay?"  
Aang nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I just had the feeling that everything is going to be fine."  
Katara smiled. "Okay then. As long as you don't start telling us what the answer to the universe is, we'll call it even."  
"Forty-two," chorused the pair. Looking at each other, they burst out into laughter as Katara stared at them quizzically.

=====

"Hmm," said the old man who woke up that night in a house. Looking over at the one who was watching over him, former General Iroh asked, "So, was it you who brought me here?"  
"A thousand apologies," said the young girl, bowing. "When you collapsed in our tavern and that strange stone glowed with a terrifying yellow light, my father thought it best to bring you away from prying eyes. How are you feeling, sir?"  
"Much better, and somewhat full," replied Iroh, rubbing his wrist where a gemstone set in a bracelet sat. Once covered by magic or a simple sleeve, Iroh gazed into the deep yellow of the gemstone thoughtfully.  
"Father and I run this tavern; my mother is a healer so she went to the front lines. Father was injured some time ago and now I assist him in the evenings."  
"You do your family proud, my dear," said Iroh. Then, the sliding door opened up and Iroh propped himself up on his elbows to look at the man who walked in, leaning heavily on a cane.  
Closing the door, he said, "Xiang, please go downstairs."  
"Yes father," said Xiang and she headed out the door, pausing to bow and add "I hope you get better, mister."  
When the door had closed, her father hobbled to Iroh's bedside. Getting down to the floor with some effort, he whacked Iroh on the head, forming a small bump. "That is all but an old man can do to you, General Iroh," said the man and Iroh studied him in the light before a name came to him.  
"Commander Chi Fu," Iroh realized, "leader of the Fourth Battalion of the Earth Kingdom from the siege at Ba Sing Se. I am surprised to find you here, of all places in a remote village."  
"I'm surprised you recognized me," said Chi Fu, reaching over to move the lamp. "Here I am, crippled from our last encounter, and you happen to fall into my hands."  
"You would not begrudge an old man to have a sudden problem, would you?" grinned Iroh and to his surprise, Chi Fu smiled as well.  
"You would be so lucky," chuckled Chi Fu as he held up his left wrist. Shining there was a glittering green jewel and Iroh took in the sight of it. "See? This is the Soul of Wood. I earned it, on the trip to Echo."  
"As did I, many a year ago," said Iroh and the pair touched bracelets as a sign of camaraderie; both knowing they had seen the true nature of all elements. And they knew instinctively, that Echo did not select people who harboured evil in their hearts. "So then; are you going to hand me over to the Fire Nation?"  
"I would gain nothing for that," said Chi Fu, shaking his head. "They would take you, kill me and my daughter, or worse, and burn the village to the ground. No, what I ask is that you use your Firebending for us." At Iroh's quizzical expression, Chi Fu continued. "You see, we're surrounded by land with thick woods in either direction. Mining is profitable here, but in the winter, it gets terribly cold especially with the Fire Nation doing it's best to damage our crops and yields. What I am proposing is a controlled fire; strong enough to bring down some of the trees and then we use our Earthbending to make charcoal. Of course we cannot use Firebending. You, on the other hand are a master of it. And if memory serves me correctly, you also can control Lightning, which disabled my leg long ago. And I do not believe it was from the Soul of Lightning you wear."  
"Quite right," said Iroh and he sat up fully. "The Soul of Lightning is not the source of my Lightningbending; Lightning is the purest form of Firebending known to man. Zuko was next to learn it but he showed no aptitude for it. Azulon, my father knew it, but the line was broken, and the techniques fell to his granddaughter, Azula. I am saddened to say that she is a monster, disguised as a fair girl."  
"I too have seen her cruelty on the way back home." agreed Chi Fu. "It pains me to say that she embodies the worst that the Fire Nation has to offer."  
"Fire is a terrible thing," agreed Iroh. "We of the Fire Nation must tightly control ourselves, lest war happens. And since it already has, it is hard to distinguish ourselves from humans and wild beasts." Letting out a tired sigh and feeling every year upon his head, Iroh added, "I hope Prince Zuko, will learn this lesson soon."  
"I am surprised you have separated with the young prince," said Chi Fu. "I had thought it odd that you were here and he not with you."  
"We had a little disagreement, but I've been tracking him since. It is not easy for an old man like me, but there are times when finding family is more important than finding an answer to the meaning of life."  
The men shared a glance and then chorused, "Forty-two." It was Iroh who laughed first and Chi Fu followed.

=====

Iroh's thoughts reached Zuko that night, as he lay under the stars, staring at them intently. By the end of summer, the comet would return. And thus, if the Avatar did not stop the Fire Lord, the world would fall under the might of the ruler. His honour gone, Zuko was cast aside, his own sister hunting him down like a common criminal. It pained him to think that family meant so little to the ruler of the Fire Nation. _Fire Lord Ozai can burn in hell Zuko thought bitterly. I wish you were here, mom. You'd know what to do._  
When dressed in simple clothing and lacking the ceremonial top-knot that designated him as a follower of the Fire Nation, Zuko looked like any other traveler with a parting gift from the Fire Nation soldiers. Burns were predominant for people of the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation's reach deep, like a grasping claw. Past villages bore the marks of Fire Nation attacks, from the young to the old. A girl who fed him without complaint showed that she too had been touched by the Fire Nation's wrath, and he repaid her by stealing her family's only mount.  
Since leaving the village that he had not bothered to learn the name of, Zuko had traveled till it was so dark; he could barely see his hands in front of him. Tying his mount to a nearby tree, Zuko sprawled out in the middle of the clearing, and stared into the stars. A fire did him no good in the area; there was far too much to burn if the fire spread, and no water to clear it out. Not for the first time, he wished there was a convenient source of water around; he lacked a water skin for himself.  
 _My uncle and I parted ways. And yet he gave me the mount we shared. Is family really important to him?_  
Plagued with thoughts of his mother and how she protected him, her words came back, flickering through his mind as Zuko deftly caught it, immortalizing her words. Never forget WHO YOU ARE. He almost did, till the Earth Kingdom thug had him on the ropes. A whirlwind of flames burst from where he once lay, and he proclaimed his name loudly.  
"I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, Son of Fire Lord Ozai, and rightful heir to the throne."  
The name was met with scorn, but Zuko didn't care. The boy whom he offered the dagger to once more shunned him. His brother was lost most likely dead at the hands of the Fire Nation army or tortured by the cruel dungeon masters just because they felt like it. His father went to join him, leaving the youngest and his mother behind. When he was met with glares, Zuko rode ahead, trying not to feel terrible.  
He failed at it.  
"How many lives have we ruined, father?" asked Zuko, holding his hands out and looking at them; silhouetted in the moonlight. "How many must suffer for the sake of our ambition? What makes us different from men and animals?"  
No answer came to him, and Zuko preferred it that way. "If that's your answer father, I will find my own."  
Letting the silence overtake him, Zuko let his hands drop, but not before he made a grasping motion towards the moon. _In my hand, it shines so bright._  
The night wore on, and Zuko flitted through the realm of sleep and awareness. Constantly on his guard in case someone from the village came to finish him off while he slept. The night was cool, and late spring was fast approaching.  
As he half-slept, a presence filtered into the clearing. Zuko's eyes snapped open, but he did not move; in case whoever was there had planned to kill him when asleep. His right hand moved, wrapping lightly around the blades he carried and subsequently stole when his journey as an exile began. Then, the presence lifted, and Zuko turned his head slightly.  
Sitting next to him, bathed in moonlight was a glittering red stone. _A brick?_ Thought Zuko to himself as he sat up warily, prepared to go for his weapons. Pulling one of the curved swords out, he poked it tentatively, earning nothing in response but the eerie shine of it. After discerning it was safe, Zuko sheathed his weapon and picked it up.  
THEN it happened. Glittering strokes of light painted the symbol of fire, one that was particularly wrapped up in Zuko's thoughts. Then, the ground below him caught flame suddenly. Dropping the brick, Zuko backed away as the flame begun to follow him, burning a trail as it chased after him. The mount, did not stir from its sleep even as Zuko tried to kick it awake. Then, when it reached his feet, Zuko leapt over it and charged through the bush and bramble.  
The fire followed him, as if controlled by a Firebender. The crackling grew loud in Zuko's ears and he turned, horrified at the scene. A burning wall of flame rushed at him, sounding like a roaring lion as it bore down on him. The boy had a moment to scream before it engulfed him. And then, it snuffed itself out just as quickly as it was created, leaving only the scent of burnt pine.  
Far below where Zuko was engulfed by flames, Iroh shared tea with Chi Fu, before the two men felt a warm sensation on their wrists. Iroh looked at it and said, "Old friend, you know what this means, do you?"  
"Yes," replied Chi Fu, smiling over his cup. "It means that the next one has journeyed to Echo. I pray that we will see him alive."  
"Indeed," said Iroh, and the man listened closely, hearing the tiniest sound of Zuko's screams as he fell into the flames. There was an almighty splash that echoed through the pair's ears and Chi Fu chuckled.  
"He fell into the lava."  
"Of course, It's quite soothing there. Although I wouldn't want to dip into our lava any time soon." The pair shared a little insane grin before they returned to their tea.

=====

A day passed for Iroh and he cracked his back and knuckled a sore part. "I am not as young as I used to be."  
"Neither are any of us," replied Yen Tsung, leaning on his shovel. The creation of charcoal was twofold, and with the help of the retired General they were able to turn it into huge chunks of real coal. Initially when Chi Fu had approached Yen Tsung about the idea, he was immediately skeptical. How would a man as decorated as General Iroh, even a retired General, be willing to do something such as let a rebel nation survive?  
He had his answer several hours later. The man was efficient, a true master of Firebending. He laughed hard, worked hard and played hard, even with children and old men at various games. It was also simple going as well. Chi Fu stayed a respectable distance away, but he used his tremendous power over the woods to bend them down to the ground. A tightly controlled flame was lit and Iroh burned the trees with a score of Earthbenders of the village compressing it tightly. Often at times, there would be a diamond here and there from the sheer force they put into a single huge chunk of coal. "I believe we are just about done. The amount of charcoal and coal we created today is enough for the village to last for most of the winter."  
"Why stop at most?" replied Iroh and Yen found his grin infectious. When the men had retired for the night to Chi Fu's tavern, the stock was almost done for the entire winter. "A toast, to our newfound ally!" called out Yen, holding up his mug. "To Iroh: the Firebender who has ensured our survival for the next year!"  
"HUZZAH!" Roared the menfolk, much of them drunk as Xiang distributed the drinks around as her father served them up. "Speech! Speech!" cried a townsman known as Jing and Iroh stood up, his mug in his hands and sloshing about.  
"Gentlemen and ladies," said Iroh, his tone becoming strong. "I thank you for your hospitality. On behalf of the Fire Nation and all those who wish to end this senseless war, I thank you for your support, and comfort. Indeed I may have been responsible for some of the war, but in the end, I have seen where this path leads. I gave it all up, to protect Zuko, my only nephew in hopes that he will fill his destiny and aid the Avatar, wherever he may be. The Avatar!"  
"THE AVATAR!" cried the citizens and they all drank deeply.  
"I have heard you have met up with the Avatar some time ago, on many an occasion," said Chi Fu as Iroh sat down. "Is he really as powerful as they say?"  
"Powerful and more so," replied Iroh. "He is but a force of nature, and I believe Zuko has also been swept up in the events that bind us together as well. Tell me; how were the Guardians fairing when you went?"  
"Ah, yes, the Guardians. We got along quite well, although it puzzles me that one night after I returned, the sensation of a regeneration failing rung distinctly in my mind. Why was that?"  
"Mmm," said Iroh and he sipped his drink. "I cannot say for my own companions, for they spent the better part of three months pulling me out of a suicidal depression before we finished our quest." Chi gave him a surprised look and Iroh gave him a small sad smile. "Every father mourns when their child dies. I lost my way, until for some reason; I followed a spirit into woods far from the battlefield. I was ready to take my life, when I was pulled to Echo. They nursed me, kept me healthy, and gave me new life and purpose. My son was dead, but I still had a nephew to protect, and family is the most important thing to me. And it always will be."  
"Is that why you remained loyal to Prince Zuko, even after the Fire Nation declared him to be nothing but a traitor to be killed on sight?" asked Chi softly.  
"Yes," said Iroh. "My brother has no love for his family. I will fill that void, either he likes it or not. Be warned, Chi Fu, there is a great event coming. When the comet returns at the end of summer, the Avatar must be prepared. Or all life as we know it may end. And then there will be none to complete the regeneration."  
"Zuko fell into the lava. We both saw it," said Chi Fu. "Will he be all right?"  
"If I know Zuko, he is clambering out of the lava, swearing his head off." The men shared a laugh and then, toasted glasses.  
"Chi Fu, sir?" said a guard who walked into the tavern. "There is a young man at the gates. He says he's looking for Iroh."  
"Mmm, I thought it'd take longer for him to find me," remarked Iroh. "Hold this." Passing his beer back to Chi Fu who stowed it away, Iroh took up his straw hat and wandered outside. "Hello Zuko. Nice night isn't it?"

=====

If there was a direct translation for the literary of swear words when Zuko erupted out of the lava, hacking and coughing, it would have atomized any recipient of his rather colourful vocabulary. Switching to Earth Kingdom swear words and running the gamut of Water Tribe curses that he had heard Sokka yell at him often, Zuko dragged himself to the brick-laid path that was before him. Hauling himself out of the molten rock, he sputtered and coughed, hacking up brine and burning stones before he reached up and dragged some of the lava off his face. "Lava?" he said, staring at the burning liquid as it sizzled merrily on his fingers.  
And then in a manner most befitting a prince, he yelped, scrambled and shook himself like a dog to remove all of the lava while swearing enough to make even his sister Azula blanch. Once free of molten rock, Zuko stood up and looked over the area. "What is this place?" he whispered to himself, gazing over the land.  
There was a shining cape to the north, desert-like climate to the left, forest to the right. In the middle stood a shimmering city, and what surprised Zuko the most was that the lands did not blend in with each other. He affirmed it to being like a piece of humble berry pie, cut into four and then removing three pieces and the center and replacing them with apple-pear, banana-melon and cream-durian pie slices with a generous dollop of Moo cream. Zuko then realized he needed new metaphors as his uncle's typically used ones didn't suit his usual train of thought. Two of the "slices" were glowing with a warm earth-brown light and a pure white light. The ground beneath Zuko shifted and he stumbled back for a moment, ready to defend himself. After a moment, he lowered his arms and sighed. "Just the ground."  
Picking up his swords that had miraculously survived the plunge into the hot molten lava, he sheathed them, making a face as molten rock squished out of the sheath. "Great," he grumbled, shaking the liquid free.  
As Zuko worked at cleaning his clothing and personal items free of lava, a hissing sound was heard from behind himself. Zuko whirled and there stood a large... THING in his opinion. Like a giant lizard, it had sharp features, powerful hind legs and claws, long skinny forearms that Zuko was certain were all muscle. Its body was all brown and striped into strange marks along its spine. On its back rode a giant rat, dressed in a suit of blue armour, and across its back it carried a sword and had a shield strapped to its arm. "Whoa there, chopper face, no need to scare the human," said the Rat.  
Zuko was certain that was the most of the weirdness as he was rapidly approaching Oddville but then the lizard snarled, snorted and then replied in a snarling masculine voice, "I do not waste my time fighting such armed prey."  
"Right," smirked the rat and the giant lizard swiped at his head. "Hey!"  
"What ARE you two?" asked Zuko, his sword in hand now. "Where is this place? Is this the Fire Nation? What's going on?"  
"Well let's see. I'm Ruiz, and lizard-brain here is Gilasaurus." The rat named Ruiz indicated himself and Gilasaurus who tapped his sharp hind claws on the solid rock a couple of times. "As for this place, you're standing in Splashdown Point at the edge of Fire Country. And as for us, we're heading home."  
"Clearly he does not understand." snorted Gilasaurus. "But he is a warrior nonetheless. We should inform him of the current circumstances."  
"What sort?" asked Zuko suspiciously and Ruiz shrugged.  
"There's a battle raging down in the valley just three leagues of here. It's not too bad, if you take the long route. But there were two more streaks of light that fell closer to it. Me and chopper face were headed in that direction to check things out. Friends of yours?"  
"I have no friends," replied Zuko, "But I will take any assistance you will give me."  
With that, Zuko strode off down the path and the dinosaur and the rat shared an amused glance. "He's impatient," snorted Gilasaurus. "A good warrior loses none of his focus."  
"Something tells me he's got a lot on his mind," pointed out Ruiz as the pair headed off down the path, trailing a little behind the moody prince.  
After a few minutes of silent walking, Ruiz broke the silence with a question. "So where you from?"  
Zuko remained silent as the trio plodded along. The rat shrugged and said, "Me and dino-butt here are from the Earth Country. I doubt you've heard of it."  
"The Earth Country," said Zuko, pausing in mid-stride to turn towards the pair. "It has not been called the Earth Country for a long time, only the Earth Kingdom from my memory."  
"Well that's the thing kid, you're not exactly back home," replied Ruiz and Gilasaurus snorted at that.  
"What the vermin means to say, is that you are no longer on your own WORLD," finished Gilasaurus, earning a perplexed expression from Zuko. "You are a warrior from the World of Four Elements. This is the SOURCE of all elements, the source of nature itself." Gilasaurus made a sound deep in his throat, a cross between a gargle, hiss and a growl. "You have been chosen to wake up Fifth Element."  
"No one chooses me to do anything, least not without asking me first." Snapped Zuko as he turned around and strode down the path. "We're wasting daylight."  
"Hasty little feller, ain't he?" remarked Ruiz and Gilasaurus' reply was the rolling snarl.  
Less than a half a league down the road, Kimiko was standing up after landing in a half-crouch. Unlike the others who had fallen into the lava, she had been able to catch an overhang of rock and pulled herself up with her considerable upper body strength. Close by, Taranee was getting to her feet unsteadily after clawing her way out of the lava. It hadn't burned her but the shock of falling headlong into lava wasn't good for anyone.  
"That," and Taranee spat out a little bit of brimstone, "was something I'll NEVER forget."  
"Sorry, but you were too far away to catch," replied Kimiko as she dropped to the ground next to Taranee. "Are you okay?"  
"Sure, just my sanity unraveling," and Taranee let out a nervous chuckle. "You must be my companion. I'm Taranee."  
"Kimiko," and the Guardian and Dragon shook. "I can see the volcano from here. Looks like you're as prepared as I am." Kimiko paused at Taranee's unorthodox outfit and added, "Fashion statement?"  
"When you have two teammates going through the same thing, it happens. Oh, and Hay Lin made this for me. Supposedly it's very heat-resistant." replied Taranee as she took off her backpack and fished around it for a moment. Frowning, she said, "Did you happen to see a piece of old paper?"  
Kimiko looked about and then saw it floating atop the lava. "There it is. Gimme a sec."  
Tentatively wading into the molten rock, Kimiko waded out till she was chest height before retrieving the paper. Returning to Taranee's side and brushing lava off her shirt, she said, "I see what you mean. It's not Hot-Hot to the point of being burnt alive, but it's definitely uncomfortable in there. What is this anyhow?"  
"A map," replied Taranee, unfurling the map and pointing to the small X marked. "This should lead us through the safest route from point A," and she moved her finger to the volcano, "to point B."  
"C and D come later," remarked Kimiko, noting the many stops that wound around the area crazily. "Isn't there more of a direct approach?"  
"Hmm, you'd think so," agreed Taranee, examining the route. "This way, they'd spent what, maybe three months getting from the volcano to the Gate? I don't have that time, even if it is about thirty minutes real time. My mom is expecting me home at seven forty five and it was seven thirty two when I left."  
"The pitfalls of superheroing without parental permission," cracked Kimiko. The sound of falling rocks alerted the pair and they spun, one hand with a ball of flames resting in it and the other one ready to unleash anything else.  
"You are the other two who came down?" snorted Zuko. "You're just a couple of girls."  
"Hey, we're competent warriors," replied Kimiko crossly. "Who're you, the sword wielding pretty boy?"  
Zuko saw red as he leapt down and stormed over to Kimiko. The girls came to his chest, and he noted that in comparison, Aang was smaller than they were. "I am Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation."  
"Sorry Jack, means nothing to us," replied Taranee, feeling brave. "If you want to get home in one piece, you'd better follow along with us."  
"Kid's not a team player," spoke up Ruiz and Taranee took a moment to ponder the sight before yelping and hiding behind Kimiko. "Aaah girls. Nothing like a Gilasaurus and a Ruiz to mess up first impressions. Eh, dino-butt?"  
"If it is not your face, then perhaps your breath," hissed Gilasaurus, amused. "I believe they are standing downwind."  
"Why I oughta...!"  
"Some friends you've got here," smirked Kimiko and Zuko decided to suddenly act aloof in response. Heaving a sigh, she turned around and said, "C'mon people, daylight's wasting. Let's get home in record time."

=====

Two or three leagues into walking and Taranee was already draining the last of her water. The heat surrounding them hadn't let up, but according to the map they were through the worst of it. The lava that flowed in rivers next to the strangely stable volcanic path had grown steadily more deadly since leaving Splashdown Point. "Here," said Kimiko, handing her the Orb of Tornami. "Place it over your canteen and say Orb of Tornami."  
"Orb of Tornami," repeated Taranee and in an instant, the canteen was full of icy cold water. "Thanks. Now I see why you don't have a canteen."  
"Yeah, it's a work in progress," grinned Kimiko and held it over to Zuko who refused. "Guys?"  
"Well at least it's not the groundwater," said Ruiz, drinking from the Orb and then Gilasaurus took his turn. "Nothing like mystical water to spice up life. You guys are making a beeline for the volcano, you need to turn here." The small group stopped at the proverbial fork in the road. "The way down to the left leads to Deep Canyon and straight to the base. The other leads across the top, but it circles around before we can get to the base of the volcano."  
"Wouldn't going through the canyon be faster?" asked Taranee and Ruiz shrugged.  
"It would... if it weren't loaded with warring tribes. Lightning and Fire elements haven't been having the best o'times lately so anyone sane likes to move around the area. They don't like fliers either, so I wouldn't suggest flying over them too."  
"So what now?" asked Zuko. "Unless you have another suggestion?"  
"Well I'm going to suggest going through Pinnacle Ruins. There's a passage there that leads you right up through the volcano. It's a little hot there, but you three kids are all of the Fire Element." Ruiz shrugged. "Unless you have a method of getting through undetected or flying over without being seen..."  
"A coward's tactic to be assured of," snarled Gilasaurus, "But utterly needed for survival."  
"There's something I don't get though. There were no sign of aggression lately so how is it that there's problems now?" said Taranee. "The others didn't see too many Fiends here and there."  
"Fire Country's usually stable, but lately there's been an increase in Fiends," replied Ruiz. "And not just normal Fiends neither; sometimes we see Fiends in their whole uncorrupted form. And that's not all either. People are saying that they've seen the two great Fire Spirits everywhere as well. Both sides blame each other for allowing them into the area, and these Fiends just come along and sack both sides."  
"The rodent and I were on a scouting mission, for a previous hunting party no less from Earth Country," rumbled Gilasaurus. "But, we encountered... difficulties."  
"That's saying the least of em," put in Ruiz. "But in any case, we should decide now. We may be able to get to the Lightning Fortress before dark."  
"Sounds wonderful." dead-panned Kimiko.  
"Here we are, home sweet home away from home," chirped Ruiz as he jumped off Gilasaurus' back. Two huge double doors stood there, much larger than anyone had ever seen before. The environs were most likely huge in scale as well. It made Zuko, who was very much aware of the nature of large doors playing an integral part of his young life, feel small and insignificant.  
"Who're they housing in there; King Kong?" cracked Taranee and Kimiko cracked up.  
"Hey! Open up in there, we've got incoming travelers!" called out Ruiz and a dragon coiled his head down to peer at him.  
"Well if it isn't Ruiz and Gilasaurus," chuckled the dragon. "Come in you two."  
As the doors creaked open, Lightning Fortress was in fact nothing more than an over glorified open air inn. Creatures here and there sat around the tables and bars, often drinking or eating. Once inside, the doors thudded closed and a green scaled dragon clambered down the ramparts that lead to the top of the fortress. The dragon stomped over and threw arms around the Ruiz in a manly hug. Then he pumped Gilasaurus' claw twice rapidly. "Aye laddie!" he cried in a distinctive accented voice, "You certainly have a good timing. I thought ye and auld Gilasaurus were going home!"  
"Aw, we got sidetracked," grinned Ruiz. "Hey, dino-butt and I were wondering if you could..."  
"Put you up for the night?" grinned the dragon. "No problem. No problem at all; OI!" A similar dragon at the tavern head looked up. "Thunder D, get Thun on duty! We have two Earth Country natives and three humans!"  
"Right right, Dragon," grinned back the other dragon and the travelers were surprised to hear his voice as rich and crisp with an Irish accent.  
"Now then," said Dragon, turning to the girls. "What brings you to my wee auld place? But I'm forgetting me manners, now! Thunder Dragon at your service; friends call me Dragon."  
"Zuko. Prince Zuko. And I'm not your friend," replied Zuko testily. For a moment Dragon looked like he would suddenly roast the boy alive but he exploded into riotous laughter.  
"Aaah, yuir a good one, laddie, auld Joe woulda had fun if ye were an Airbender." Dragon grinned toothily and Zuko was hesitant to grasp the offered claw. But he did and the pair shook.  
"Don't mind Zuko, he's Prince of the Camel people," snarked Kimiko and Zuko gave her a glare that skewered her sideways. "Kimiko, Xiaolin Dragon. Or Monk as it was, we're not full Dragons anyhow..."  
"Aaaah, I remember ye predecessors," remarked Dragon as he lead them to a table. "And ye must be the Guardian of Fire. Bang upstanding job yuir group did fer us, lassie. And they're always pretty." Dragon gave Taranee a wink and she blushed from the compliment.  
"Taranee. Nice to meet you Mr. Dragon," said Taranee and the pair shook. She found that his hand was leathery and the handshake firm.  
"Aye, well then, this place gets mighty cool at night and all, and ye'd be best to settle in the beds before then," said Dragon. "I'll get you some drinks first and we'll show you to yuir places."

=====

That evening was spent in much merriment. While known as the Lightning Fortress, it was more of a tavern for all of the locals nearby and scattered. The reason for being open aired was because of the patrons themselves; huge towering dragons drunk from equally huge mugs that were the size of an adult torso. From the small to the large, Lightning Fortress served anyone and everyone who passed through the doors.  
"So your lands aren't usually in turmoil?" asked Zuko, feeling good now that he had gotten something spicy to drink. The brew was light and floaty and even though he knew that it had mild euphoric abilities, he loved it just the same. The man next to him, a handsome man dressed in armour that reminded him of his father, shook his head. When he spoke, it was a soft Fire Country accent that he found comforting.  
"I'm glad to say it is not," said the man who had called himself Tenkabito Shien. Shien as he preferred to be called was a leader of men from his village. "Fiends are never a problem, but the elements are a little unstable, with the regeneration being skipped a couple of times."  
"What are these Fiends?" asked Zuko curiously.  
"Aaah, they are soulless creatures of darkness that are generated in the image of people of this land. No one knows what a Fiend truly looks like, but people say that they exist only in the hearts of mankind. Under the right stimuli, they can emerge." Shien rubbed his long whiskers and added, "You would be careful, lest a Fiend is created in your image."  
"I see," said Zuko as he gazed over at his companions. The girls had merged into the group and were giggling at something a handsome young man dressed in a green and brown outfit was saying. To his side was a huge ofuda-covered bag and a sword was propped on it. "That man; who is he?"  
"Oh he. That's the Disciple of the Forbidden Spell," said Shien. "He's part of the Element Hunters."  
Zuko's brow furrowed. "Sounds dangerous."  
"Aye, it can be. But they're an order of monks believe it or not, dedicated to protect the world from Fiends. Although why he's out here so far away must be because he's helping the skirmishes down in Deep Canyon. I lost a friend there to a Fiend once. It wasn't pretty." Shien drunk and he gestured to the mug that sat before Zuko and added, "Drink up, son. It's bad form in this place to not finish a drink."  
Zuko nodded and drank, noting that it went down easy. As a child growing up in the cradle of the Fire Nation, his mother educated him on how to drink properly, and how to drink when in public. Unlike Aang who possibly grew up with beer for meditation, Zuko was more concerned with the ease of the drinking itself.  
"Good, good," chuckled Shien as Zuko finished.  
"Hey Zuko, why're you over here?" asked Kimiko and Zuko looked at her. Her eyes were a little unfocused and she added while draping an arm over his shoulder, "I love you, ya know? You're so moody and weird..."  
"You're drunk, if I may add," put in Zuko, eyes narrowed. "Just how many mugs have you had?"  
"Oh, five or six," giggled Kimiko, dropping into the seat next to her. "This stuff's like Root Beer back home! Except it's not all fizzy."  
Zuko looked at the mug and the slip of the girl who sat beside him. And then he looked at Shien and asked, "What IS this stuff anyhow?"  
"I've learned it's not polite to ask," replied Shien and Kimiko fell over, giggling.

=====

That evening, Taranee was the last to get into bed and she tugged the blankets over her head. Through the haze of drinks, Thun had assured her that the effect on humans usually resulted in being a little tipsy and mostly sugar high. Though the ingredients were, to say the least interesting if not native to any planet she knew of, it was like drinking Root Beer with extremely high sugar content.  
As she sighed and sunk into the soft mattress, a hand reached over and pulled the blankets over to their side. "You're hogging," said Zuko simply and Taranee blinked rapidly.  
"What're you doing in here?" she asked, trying to focus on Zuko who was lying on his side with a perfect view of the massive window.  
"If you haven't noticed, we're all sharing a bed tonight," replied Zuko and Taranee blushed at the implications. "They don't make beds small enough for humans."  
Taranee couldn't quite argue with that logic and she drifted off to sleep as Zuko stared at the red moon that was casting very interesting shadows on the bedroom wall.  
That morning however was amusing to say the least, for all parties not involved intimately. It started off with the loud exclamation of "ZUKO! OFF!" It turned out that Zuko was a grabber in his sleep, grasping anything with a death-wish, possibly left over when he was rocked to sleep as a child. But for all intents and purposes, Zuko had grabbed the Xiaolin Monk in an embrace till the moment she woke up. Which were about five fifteen in the morning by Taranee's groggy reckoning as Kimiko planted her fist into his face.  
Zuko scrabbled at his face as she had shoved the better part of her knuckles into his scar. His face throbbed comically for a moment before it started to turn a little yellow from the impact. "You lecher!" cried Kimiko, ready to smack him again.  
"Me?" defended Zuko and the girl laid into him. The pair fought back comedically, arms and legs erupting from a cloud of dust as Taranee pushed herself up, yawned and added, "It's too early for this."  
"If she was SOBER last night, she would have found out that the beds are one per room, and far too big for anyone human-shaped," snapped Zuko.  
Kimiko paused and then looked at the bed she was fighting Zuko on. Sure enough, it was HUGE, big enough to fit some of the largest patrons of the Lightning Fortress. "That still doesn't excuse you for grabbing me in your sleep!"  
"Like I'd want to grab a monkey girl like you," sneered Zuko and then he was introduced to a peculiar move that Kimiko employed on Omi often.  
"C'mon Taranee," said Kimiko, marching across the bed and leaping off it, leaving the writhing-in-pain Zuko to roll about on the bed. "Let's get something to eat."  
The elevator went ding and the pair walked out of it, Kimiko adjusting her blouse irritably as Taranee followed, yawning. "I do NOT want to know how I got to sleep last night. I was so wired from that drink; I thought I'd stay awake for a month."  
"Aah, you're up," greeted Thun from behind the counter. The tabletop sizzled and the pair was helped up to the huge stools, usually made for tall non-human sized people. "Here you go fresh bacon and eggs. I believe this is your people's usual morning custom?"  
"Sure, if the egg was made from Ostrich," grinned Taranee as the huge skillet was set before them.  
"Where's the young prince?" asked Thunder D from where he was cleaning up the tables. Most of the people hadn't risen; only a few early risers had. Shien's horse was gone too, which meant he was headed back to his people.  
"Currently getting reacquainted with his private parts," replied Kimiko, stabbing a huge slice of bacon fiercely.  
"Aaah. I'm surprised most of the Fortress isn't awake from that," chuckled Thunder D as he went to clean up the next table. "So, how badly did you pound him, miss?"  
"If he has kids, it'll be a miracle," smirked Kimiko.  
"I have a question," said Taranee. "Why's this place is called Lightning Fortress. Fortress usually implies a place of defence or perhaps a fort of some sort."  
"Ah, well that dates back to the time when our grandpappy..." said Thun.  
"...found this place in ruins..." continued Thunder D.  
"... And from there, built the _Lightning Fortress…_ "  
"... and he decided..."  
"To give it a silly name," finished Dragon who was coming down the stairs.  
"Bro, morning," greeted Thun as his brother sat down. "Me and Thunder D were telling them..."  
"... How grandpappy made this place," finished Thunder D. "Moose Meat?"  
Dragon took the chunk of moose that had been fried over a skillet (it seemed to be the typical solution for food) and took a bite. "Improving, you missed the rock salt."  
"I thought I'd missed something," said Thunder D.  
"Although Thunder D here said it was better..." added Thun.  
"If we just skipped the salt," put in Thunder D.  
"Cause the humans won't enjoy..." continued Thun.  
"... Breaking teeth," finished Thunder D.  
"Aye, there's that," said Dragon, finishing his moose meat. "You two finished? There's still more."  
Taranee leaned back and cautiously adjusted her belt. "Sorry sir, we're both full."  
"Aaah, of course ye are," grinned Dragon. "Ye humans ne're do well with feasts made for dragons."  
The elevator went _ding_ once more and it discharged Zuko who looked very much not-amused with being kicked in the nuts. "That wasn't funny," he growled, storming up to the group before clambering up the huge stool.  
"Aye, but that's how a girl defends herself," pointed out Thunder D helpfully as he presented the skillet with barely a quarter eaten from it. "Eat up, there's plenty for everyone."  
Zuko wolfed down as much as possible, saving his polite decorum for later on while the girls were introduced to the local version of milk. Soon, Ruiz and Gilasaurus came down for feeding and watering as well. Thun disappeared into the back rooms and then came out with a map that was half the size of his massive clawed hand. "Here we go," said Thun, rolling it out. "If you three want to get to the volcano, just take the left here and then it's straight on up. The roads are free of lava so you can just go around them."  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to go up here?" asked Kimiko, pointing up a line that leads all the way to the top in a zigzag path instead of the route that wound up and around.  
"If you like boiling hot lava," pointed out Thunder D. "Splashdown Point is more or less not-lethal. This stuff however, IS."  
"In any case, take the north road and then you'll encounter the base of the mountain in no time," added Thun. "We've refilled your water skins as well."  
"Lizard lips and I will accompany you kids to the base of the volcano," added Ruiz. "Then you're on your own."  
After bidding a farewell to their hosts, the small group of five set off across the land.

=====

"It must be an experience to live in a Monastery," said Taranee as she walked across a small bridge where a river of molten rock ran. "with your father being the top Toy Producer in the world."  
"It has its moments," replied Kimiko, "though it'd be nice to meet a girl once or twice. The only girls I tend to meet turn out to be evil manipulative witches."  
"Er," replied Taranee, unsure of the implications. "How so?"  
"Well, for the most part all of the girls I DO know from then have been evil, present company excluded of course. Wuya of course, Katnappe and then there was the mermaid girl whom I forget the name of. It'll come to me eventually." Shrugging and heaving a great sigh, Kimiko added, "I've even stopped phoning my best friend in Japan obsessively. Kind of grew out of that. I wonder what she would say if she saw me now."  
"Well, true friends never die from memory," replied Taranee. "Give her a call when you go home."  
"Thanks," smiled Kimiko. "Hey Zuko, what about your family and friends?"  
Zuko's expression hardened. For a long moment, they were expecting him to blow the question off once more but he grit out, "My father is Fire Lord Ozai, my sister Azula and my Uncle Iroh."  
"What about your mother?" asked Taranee and Zuko's expression softened for a moment before crashing into a furious expression. Stopping in mid-stride, he seemed to be overwhelmed with memory for a long moment, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists.  
"My mother... I don't know where she is anymore," said Zuko. His hands clenched once more and then released as a great sadness seemed to wash from the young man. "We should hurry."  
"That's sad, to not know where your mother is anymore," said Taranee and Zuko agreed with her, even though he knew it was a likely possibility that his mother either fled, or was killed at the hands of his own father. The thought of his murdering father sickened him, and he marched on, half-listening to Taranee talking about her family. "My family's pretty normal, Mom, Dad and my brother Peter. Mom's a judge and she's been working in Heatherfield since we moved there last year. Dad's a lawyer which usually means they're working in tandem. Sheffield Institute is a mixed school, and Peter attends the upper classes."  
"I'm guessing they have no idea that you can suddenly transform into a sixteen year old fighting machine," said Kimiko and Taranee nodded. "Superhero syndrome I suppose. People protect the ones they love by lying a lot. It's what makes the world go around I guess."  
"Stop," commanded Zuko, causing the girl's to pause as he examined the map. Then, gazing across the land, he scowled. "This lava flow was not on the map."  
"Must be new," replied Ruiz. "We can detour around it, but..."  
"But perhaps Prince Zuko should deal with me first," chimed in a voice and Zuko whirled in surprise to see Aang standing there, waving.  
"You!" exclaimed Zuko, getting into a Firebender's stance. "What are you doing here, Avatar?"  
"Hmm, this guy has a name you know," replied Aang. "As for you, we need to see how GOOD you are."  
As if on cue, the molten rock solidified, turning solid by an unnatural wind that erupted across the plains. "Follow me!" exclaimed Aang and Zuko, biting out a growl, rushed after him.  
"Hey, Zuko, wait!" exclaimed Kimiko and she, Taranee, Ruiz and Gilasaurus rushed after the pair as Zuko fired blasts of fire at the Airbender.  
Aang leapt over a particularly huge burst of flames and he laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" Aang ducked the second and third bursts and then retaliated with a lance of wind. The wind slashed open Zuko's tunic and he looked down at it in surprise. "You didn't THINK I could do that, huh?" smirked Aang, forming a visible ball of wind in his hands.  
"No, I didn't," replied Zuko and he touched the paper-thin cut on his chest. "The real Avatar would NEVER stoop to use his powers like that; he usually runs. Who are you?"  
"So you figured it out," replied Aang flippantly. "I think you're not as hot-headed as I thought you were. You plan on opening the door or flinging that fire at me again?" Laughing, Aang vanished into a wisp of wind as Zuko hurled himself at the spectre of the Avatar and landed hard on the ground. Zuko then let out a frustrated roar of anger and whirled on the others.  
"What was that?" demanded Zuko of his companions. "What kind of trickery is this world playing on me?"  
"That was a Wind Spirit," replied Ruiz. "It takes on the form of one who is closest to an Element."  
"We should get moving," added Taranee, feeling the ground shift beneath her. "This lava doesn't seem stable at all."  
Beating a hasty retreat across to the other side, Zuko's foot barely made it off the ground before it disintegrated like a row of domino's into molten rock. "That was close," breathed Kimiko who helped him to solid ground. "Can we go now? I'm not going to be a big fan of exploding stuff any time soon."

=====

Several hours later, the sun was high overhead, despite the pre-natural gloom of the ashes and sulphur in the air. The base of the mountain had come into striking view and below it sat a pile of rocks that were shaped into ruins. "There it is," said Gilasaurus, "The Pinnacle Ruins. This is as far as Ruiz and I dare to travel."  
"All right," replied Zuko and he strode off with Kimiko tossing a "Thanks!" behind her along with Taranee.  
At the gates of Pinnacle Ruins, there was sketched the symbol for Fire. Taranee pushed at it and then, flames trailed up around the doors before it opened up without a tremendous creaking noise. "Looks like it wants us in here," said Taranee and the others nodded.  
Heading inside, the doors closed and then on cue, torches lit up. "Convenient," remarked Kimiko and they followed the lighting torches as they went on.  
"This place is old and ancient," remarked Zuko, running a hand along the soot-stained walls. "Uncle would love it here."  
"Yeah. Though I get this feeling we're being watched," put in Taranee.  
"By what?" asked Kimiko curiously.  
"Small animals I think," said Taranee.  
"Hold that thought." Reaching into her pack, Kimiko removed a Shen Gong Wu and lifted it to her lips. "Tongue of Saipan! Hello? Anyone out there?"  
Zuko recoiled at the long tongue that was waggling from the Shen Gong Wu but then there was an answer that only Kimiko could hear. "We are here," hissed a pair of snakes who slithered out. _"You can speak our language with the aid of that ancient device. What is it you wish?"_  
"We'd like to know how to get through the ruins," said Kimiko.  
 _"Aaah, the chosen of regeneration then. Follow the path of flames, and you will traverse upwards. Upon exit, there will be a throne room where you must place the Ruby of Fire into it. The Ruby is held by a Guardian. Be forewarned, there will be nothing you can do to prevent it from attacking if it so wishes."_  
"Wonderful," grimaced Kimiko. "Thanks for the help."  
Hissing a reply, the girl stowed the Shen Gong Wu back into her pack and looked over at Zuko who appeared to be definitely creeped out. "What?"  
"You were hissing like those snakes," he said. "What was that?"  
"The Tongue of Saipan allows communication with animals," said Kimiko.  
"It sounded like the noises that they used in the second _Harry Potter_ movie," remarked Taranee. "For Parselmouth."  
"Really? Huh, never noticed myself." Kimiko half-grinned and added, "Let's get a move on. This place may not stay friendly for long."  
The Pinnacle Ruins were an odd place to say the least. Lit by torches wherever they went, there were statues of various creatures, all with a distinctive flame-pattern to them. But as they passed the huge open windows, the reddish glow of the afternoon sun reached them. Kimiko gazed over the edge and whistled sharply. "WOW, I didn't think this place was so high up."  
"We should keep going," pointed out Zuko. "There's no time for sightseeing."  
"You know, you're really starting to piss me off, flame boy," snapped Kimiko. Taranee tried to butt in as Zuko whirled and the Japanese girl added, "You and your high and mighty attitude, pretty looks and angst. I'll bet you have a legion of mindless fangirls at your beck and call."  
"And you are becoming something I despise; a whining self-centered girl with no respect for the common man," snapped Zuko and Kimiko's expression matched his own. "Maybe you should go back, continue playing Pretend Hero."  
"Hey you two, shouldn't you save the energy for later?" asked Taranee. "It won't make sense for us to expend our energy now."  
"Pretend HERO? EXCUSE ME?" screeched Kimiko angrily, ignoring Taranee. Kimiko stomped over and drove a finger into his chest angrily and repeatedly. "Listen Mister-I'm-Too-Cool-For-His-Own-Bishie-Self, I did not prevent the end of the world THREE TIMES for you to haul-off on some kind of lone wolf thing!"  
"Guys..." attempted Taranee but Zuko was immediately in Kimiko's face.  
"You? Save the world? Don't make me laugh; you're nothing like the people who CAN. You're just a girl, standing on curtails of the men who did."  
"I can pull my own weight, thank you very much," snarled Kimiko. "I never run OR hide!"  
"HEY!" cried Taranee but she was cut off again with a chorus of "Stay out of this!"  
"Well neither do I!" snapped Zuko. By now, the pair were yelling at each other at the proximity of an inch and a half. Zuko snorted, smelling Kimiko's breath and she glared at each other. "I always pull my own weight. I've been hunting the Avatar for three years now, and I almost had him several times."  
"And that means diddly to me," snarled Kimiko. "What're you doing, looking for a kid anyhow?"  
"To restore my honour, something you wouldn't know about." Kimiko bristled fiercely as Zuko pushed her buttons. At heart, she too also retained the traditional Japanese concepts of honour and she snarled.  
"I have honour. As much as you have! Though I wouldn't trust you to throw a pig across a yard!"  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Zuko.  
"It means that I wouldn't trust you at all to watch my back when we were sleeping!"  
"I didn't grab you because I wanted to! I'd rather grab a Sabertoothed Mooselion!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"YEAH!"  
"C'mere and say that you weak-livered, no good excuse for a China-Man!"  
"Why you snot nosed little rich punk!"  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"  
The flare shot past their noses, nearly giving them burns. It then abruptly turned upwards after clearing the window and then exploded into a brilliant white light, causing the pair to flinch at the glare. When the spots had faded from their eyes, the pair stared at Taranee, who was flushed and angry as she held the now spent flare gun, still sighting down the barrel. Wordless noises of shock came from both arguers, and Taranee flipped it around in her hand before she pulled another flare out of her pocket. Barrel still smoking, she popped it open and shoved a red cartridge into it before locking it into place like a professional gunslinger. "Next time you two, I WON'T MISS. Now, stop arguing or I'll actually put a hole into one of you. Now apologize and be done with it!"  
With that, Taranee holstered the flare gun and stormed off down the hallway, leaving the still shell-shocked Zuko and Kimiko staring at her wordlessly.  
"... And here I thought she was a mousy little thing," said Zuko, finally regaining his voice.  
"Yeah... we'd better do as she says. She could probably make a flare DANCE." Regaining momentum, the pair headed off after Taranee who had gotten a good head start.  
Taranee took the point of the group, the flare gun still warm in her hands as she nervously holstered it. _I've never blown up like that,_ she thought to herself as they rounded the corner and down another hall with impossible views from the arched windows. _Am I just responding to the ambient element of fire, or am I just worked up because they can't work together?_  
 _And that flare... I just didn't think. I could have seriously HURT them if I wasn't focused on controlling the speed and range._  
"Something wrong?" asked Kimiko, breaking Taranee from her brooding and Taranee turned to look at Kimiko and Zuko, although Zuko was pretending not to get involved with Kimiko's concern. "You've been opening and closing the weapon chamber on the flare gun."  
Taranee looked down at her hand and realized that she had not holstered it like she had thought. "S-sorry guys," Taranee stammered, holstering it and then locking the gun in place. "I'm just jumpy, that's all."  
"In a place like this, it's not good to lose focus," said Zuko and Kimiko looked at him like he had grown a second head. "It'll get you killed. But if you're going to bottle things up, then let us know before you shoot our heads off."  
"Zuko, that's... awfully insightful of you," said Kimiko and Zuko snorted. "But seriously Taranee, we're working together, whether we like it or not."  
Taranee smiled. "Thanks guys. And you two had better realize that as well. C'mon, it's still a bit of a climb to the top of the Ruins."  
A couple of hours later by Kimiko's digital watch reading, they stood at the top of the stairs. Pushing together at the massive doors, they emerged into a huge wide room. Huge pots were burning with flames, and the overall appearance was like a palace of some sorts. Sitting in the throne, doodling on her hands was Hay Lin in full Guardian form. "Oh you're here," grinned Hay Lin as she put down her pencil. "How was the trip up?"  
"Friend of yours?" asked Zuko and Taranee nodded.  
"It was good," replied Taranee. "So what's my test?"  
"You passed it already," smiled Hay Lin as she floated up towards Taranee and placed a small crystal into her hands. "Here's the key to the other door. You can use it to get through to the next floor."  
"Wait a moment," cut in Kimiko. "How did Taranee pass a test without being tested in combat?"  
"Silly thing, you don't need it. Combat that is." Hay Lin floated about, here and there as she began to lecture. "The Pinnacle Ruins are cursed with a powerful spell that causes enormous strife amidst people. That's why you were all short tempered by the time you got to the top of the ruins. Taranee, you were aiming for their HEADS, but at the last moment, you pulled yourself out of the spell and controlled the flare."  
"So..." Taranee looked at the gun which suddenly vanished. "You mean that I was in control of my frustration and anger?"  
"Fire is fueled on aggression, and is difficult to control," said Hay Lin. "Zuko knows this, since his people bend by fuelling their anger through Fire. You never noticed that the gun that you used was actually in your pack."  
Kimiko reached into Taranee's backpack and pulled out the case that held the flare gun. Sure enough, the signaling device was untouched and still contained six flares. "She's right. All of the flares are here too."  
"You pass," repeated Hay Lin and then she flew over, handing Taranee a gemstone. "There you guys go. That's the key to get out of this place."  
With that, the girl vanished and Zuko said, "C'mon, let's go before we start arguing again."

=====

The exit was easy to find by relative standards. With no way in or out of the palace-like floor, the only repose was to check the throne where Hay Lin was once sitting. Finding an indent in the chair, they had to sit down and then insert the gemstone. It was to Zuko's annoyance that the girls had to sit on his lap as they waited for about five minutes for the chair to finish moving up to the top of the ruins. Five long unbearable minutes as Zuko realized that it was both disturbing. And inflammatory.  
"That was not an experience I'd like to repeat," ground out Zuko as they got off the chair and the numbness begun to shrug off his legs. He limped around on pins and needles as the chair lowered back into the Ruins.  
"Quit complaining, we're here, aren't we?" said Kimiko, indicating the edge of the volcano around them.  
"Certainly is hot," remarked Taranee uselessly and the others nodded. A multitude of bridges connected them and a huge section of the crater emptied out over the land that slowly blended into a large lake, hissing with steam as it did so. "Well, the bridge looks relatively safe."  
"At least it's not old and rickety," remarked Kimiko and in single file, they headed down into the crater.  
The heat was sweltering in the crater and Taranee winced. "Glad I'm wearing this outfit. Otherwise it's got to be hotter than I'd think possible."  
"It is very hot here," agreed Zuko, glancing over to Kimiko who was in the process of doffing her lightweight over shirt. "Don't!" Kimiko looked at him and he added, "You risk burning your skin if you remove protective clothing. Under no circumstances must you remove your clothing when it is hot like this."  
"I didn't know you cared," quipped Kimiko but she kept her clothing on. "Now what?"  
"There should be one last test," said Taranee. "Zuko was tested and so was I."  
"Leaving me," said Kimiko, sighing. "Okay, let's get this over with."  
The trip into the center of the volcano was hot and nearly unbearable. Each one of them were sticky with heat, Taranee less so since her clothing protected her from overheating. Soon though, they reached the middle where a platform stood and a house made of baked clay stood there. Standing at the front however was Raimundo who rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "You finally made it," he said, relief flowing into his voice. "I'm glad."  
"Okay then Raimundo-clone," said Kimiko, getting into a ready stance. "Bring it on!"  
"Well, actually this is a different type of test," said Raimundo. "You pride yourself on physical activity so let's try something new." Holding up a faux Shen Gong Wu, the Orb of Tornami that Kimiko knew she had on herself, he said, "A footrace, from the top to the bottom of the volcano. First one to touch the Orb wins. Fair?"  
"Hey, wait a moment!" protested Kimiko. "That's not fair, you can fly!"  
"Yeah, about that," said Raimundo and the world erupted around them. Lava flows flew upwards and reshaped the land as Kimiko found herself dressed in the Xiaolin Wudai Warrior outfit. Raimundo stood across from her, floating on a cushion of air and dressed in his Shoku Warrior. "Use your element to get from point A," Raimundo pointed to the ground, "to point B." He then pointed to the last podium that stood far below.  
"What kind of spell is this?" wondered Zuko as he and Taranee stood on a podium that aligned the area.  
"It's a Xiaolin Showdown," realized Taranee, "A mystically charged game where the losing stakes can be high or low. Usually brought on when a Shen Gong Wu is touched simultaneously. I've never seen one myself, but my memories tell me that this is a particularly strenuous one."  
"Okay Rai, you're on," said Kimiko, drawing out the Shen Gong Wu she would need to win. "Jet Bootsu!"  
"Good thinking," said Raimundo and he got into a prepared stance. "Zuko my good man, start us off!"  
Zuko blinked but then held up a hand. The pair tensed and then the prince made a chopping motion. "BEGIN!"  
"Gong Yi Tanpai!" cried Kimiko, bolting from her starting blocks and already leapfrogging from platform to platform on a circular motion. Raimundo yawned and then pulled a comic book out of nowhere as he floated alongside the running girl. "Hey, take me seriously!"  
"I am," replied Raimundo, flipping a page. "Otherwise I'd be playing a video game."  
"Grr," enunciated Kimiko as she leapt to the next floating platform. Pillars of molten rock flared up and Kimiko cried "Jet Bootsu!" Launching herself high overhead, the lava tried to snare her but she beat it back with the use of her Wudai power.  
Platform after platform, bridge after bridge and soon and Kimiko dodged and ran until the end was in sight. Raimundo had gone through his comic book and was now listening to a CD and eating an apple. He was currently on his third track when Kimiko cried "I WIN!" and he removed his earbuds to look at Kimiko who was panting, leaning on the glowing faux Shen Gong Wu.  
"Very good work," said Raimundo, clapping as he landed. "I was surprised you'd continue on, even when I was ignoring the whole race."  
"Say what?" inquired Kimiko, eyebrow twitching.  
"Well yeah. If you were to lose focus, you'd have lost the race. Instead you ploughed on through. Way to go!" Raimundo gave her a thumb up and then the world reset itself. The others found themselves standing at the door with Kimiko coughing from the sudden heat. "Well done everyone," said Raimundo, clapping. "Truly a remarkable group. Can you open the door? I'll wait to see if you can."  
With that, Raimundo vanished just as the door swung open. Zuko, Taranee and Kimiko had a moment to look in when a form burst from the depths of the house, screaming "DEFEND YOURSELF!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

=====

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Hiita as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry kids, but I just had to do it! What a reaction though; right through the brick wall!"  
Zuko twitched violently in tandem with Kimiko. Taranee was rapidly regaining her color from the sudden attack and all three sported bumps and bruises. The girl sitting before them was still laughing. She had red hair and wore a red shirt and brown skirt with a long jacket rolled up. Around her knees a fox made a comfortable sound as she sat in a manner that unnerved Kimiko. The woman took a long pull of something from a white bottle, quite possibly alcoholic and then cried, "Sorry for the trouble, but I had to test you kids! Name's Hiita," and with that, Hiita belched in a very un-ladylike manner. "Urp, sorry. I've been up late working on a new weapon."  
"Er, we're..." attempted Taranee but Hiita cut her off.  
"Taranee, Zuko and Kimiko, the generations' best examples of Fire we have to offer," said Hiita. She gave Zuko a saucy wink and he pretended not to be interested. "Well then! You three go and get whatever you need to eat. I'm sure you haven't for a while. Then the training begins!"  
"Er... training?" echoed Kimiko. "WHAT training?"  
"What, you think I'm going to let you kids go without some good old fashioned Fire Training?" Hiita scoffed and pulled at her bottle once more. "Fancy tricks won't get you here. This is the Fire Country; rich with things and people that'll rip your spleen out! Nothing hurts more than regenerating a spleen, lemme tell ya."  
"If it'll let me get stronger, then bring it on," said Zuko. "There's nothing more I can learn that I don't already know."  
"Ooh feisty," smirked Hiita.  
Zuko quickly found out that he was eating his words and dirt several hours later in the middle of the volcano. Zuko knew most of the discipline as they were the basics to fire, but the astounding control that the woman had was enormous. "No, no, no!" exclaimed Hiita, bonking Zuko on the head with her staff. "Are you TRYING to kill yourself? You never channel blue fire while being angry!"  
"I'm still unsure of this," said Taranee, dancing around as flames sprung up and about her. Her task was to control the shape and intensity of the bursts. Kimiko was learning the medical aspect of fire, able to cauterize and clean wounds with tightly controlled applied heat. Zuko on the other hand had almost needed to be re-taught from scratch as his style did not mesh with Hiita's.  
"Look, you kids need to know this," replied Hiita as she threw another bolt of blue fire at Zuko who parried it with a searing dagger of flame. "It's not rocket science. Just control the heat and intensity."  
"And you're not helping with that attitude," snapped Zuko angrily. "What's the POINT of all this?"  
Hiita let out a long exhalation and then glared at Zuko, her eyes boring into his own. "Look kids, I won't lie to you. Something's upset the balance and it's not just a couple of failed regenerations. I'm going to give you kids a group of Lava-Runners. Kind of like Jet Skis but different. There's a river that runs right to the door and it's the quickest route. You can reach it with a day's hard travel."  
"Do you have an idea of what's causing the upset?" asked Kimiko curiously.  
"Yeah, inquiring minds would like to know," added Taranee.  
"For now, all we can say for certain is that whatever's causing this problem is also behind the cause in Fiend activity. Not only that, but some people are saying that the Fairies from the Sanctuary in the Sky are beginning to stir."  
"Fiends and Fairies," mused Zuko. "Sounds like a children's story no less."  
"Yes, but enough of that. You three get cleaned up. And no drinking from the toilet neither."  
"I don't quite understand the whole hot and cold water thing," said Zuko, walking into the shared bedroom half-dressed in his robe. Royal or not, it was too far warm inside the house to wear something so fluffy. Taranee found herself staring for a long moment before returning to watching the heat bubble out of the volcano. "If one lives atop a volcano, wouldn't you have hot water as a priority then?"  
"It's the principal of the thing," said Kimiko, walking in and towelling her long black hair off. "Hey, put a shirt on!" she exclaimed, tossing her damp towel at Zuko's bare back.  
"Er, it's okay, I like the view," said Taranee, flushing as she did so. Zuko raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, pulling the rest of the robe on. "So have you seen these Lava-Runners yet?"  
"Not me," said Kimiko, shaking her head. "All I know is that we'll have to deal with vehicles and a river of hot molten lava."  
"It's about the same, over in Fire Nation," said Zuko, moving to stand in front of the window and stare over the volcanic edge. "The view's almost the same from my window."  
"Do you miss it?" asked Taranee and Zuko turned to look at her. "I mean, you have a place to call home again, right?"  
"I did," said Zuko bitterly. "If it weren't for being exiled from the Fire Nation on penalty of death. I argued with my father's general, and in return, he gave me this scar."  
Zuko flinched suddenly as Kimiko traced a finger over his ear and he stepped back. "What are you doing?" he demanded of the shorter girl.  
"Sorry, it just looks painful," said Kimiko. "I was just wondering what kind of father would do that to his own son."  
"Family's not important to him," said Zuko, relaxing. "You two are strange, by my standards at least. Women of the Fire Nation are not as outspoken as compared to the males. With the exception of my sister Azula, they are usually in a subservient role."  
"My people had a similar thing happen to them when the European countries laid claim over our homelands," said Taranee. "I'm sure you've never seen a girl with such dark features before, so I'll let you know my blood isn't the same as say Kimiko's or yours."  
"Actually, the Water Tribe people have similarly dark skin," put in Zuko. "But yeah, it takes some time getting used to."  
"Humanity's the same way everywhere you look," said Kimiko softly. "It just takes time to understand each other, and even understanding one another can lead to tragic results."  
"... perhaps you two aren't as different from me as I thought," said Zuko finally after a long moment of silence. "In fact, you could say... you're exactly LIKE me; unwilling to fade into the background."  
Taranee and Kimiko shared a glance and the dark girl smiled and said, "You know what we need right now? Waffles. You've never had Earth food before, and I'm sure you'd enjoy it."  
"What are... waffles?" inquired Zuko, curious.

=====

"They're like air," remarked Zuko. He felt hungry, hungrier than anyone could imagine as he bit into the warm food. Taranee had showed him how to cook it and using the modern facilities and a conveniently placed Waffle Iron, the group had made a late-night snack for themselves. Kimiko was already sipping her milk and Zuko was on his fifteenth. "Delicious light air."  
"Good huh?" smiled Taranee. "Mom showed me how to make it, on the days that we didn't have breakfast together."  
"Ooogh, I'm so full," moaned Kimiko, leaning back in her chair. "Taranee, those were GREAT. And Zuko, can you EAT any more?"  
Zuko looked up from the seventeenth Waffle and swallowed. "What? These are the best pastries I have ever eaten before. We don't have food like this in the Fire Nation. And Taranee, you said these were breakfast items?"  
"Yeah, they are," said Taranee. "You just need a Waffle Iron to make the pattern and the ingredients."  
"I'm sure I can find substitutes," said Zuko, working on his eighteenth. "And Uncle Iroh would LOVE these things."  
"What's your uncle like?" asked Taranee curiously as Zuko worked on his nineteenth.  
"Well, he's... a goofball." The girls fell over in surprise as Zuko continued. "He's somewhat lazy, a little kooky, loves to drink tea and play games. He also has a good sense of humour and has knowledge from all over the world. He stuck by me for the last three years, no, more like four years now."  
"Sounds like he loves you very much," said Kimiko, drawing an absent nod from Zuko. "It's good. Everyone needs a quirky old uncle to keep them in line."  
A faint semblance of a smile tugged at Zuko's lips and he pushed his plate aside. "Thank you for the meal. I'm going to watch the stars come out. Don't wait up."  
Outside, Zuko found the heat to have subsided for a moment, as if the heat had suddenly died from memory, becoming just that. A wind blew through the skies and Zuko took it in, the wind ruffling his short hair. "It's so peaceful here," he remarked to himself, undoing the top of his robe and letting it fall around his waist. "It's so warm... comforting."  
"That's good to hear," said a voice from behind him and Zuko whirled, his hand lit with flames as Aang held up his hands. "Whoa! I come in peace!"  
"It's you, the Not-Avatar," said Zuko, lowering his hand. "What do you want?"  
"Just to talk," said Aang and he floated up to sit beside Zuko who found a perch on an outcropping of rock. "I was wondering if you liked it here. Being in Echo I mean."  
"It's peaceful, but it's not home," said Zuko. "My place is back in the Fire Nation."  
"Even though your father's a psychotic world-conquering maniac and your sister an aggressive psycho-bitch who needs to be brought down?" inquired Aang and Zuko turned a surprised gaze over at Aang. "What?"  
"How do you know that?" asked Zuko curiously.  
"Ah, me and the Fire Spirits tend to talk a lot," said Aang. "Look, here he comes now."  
A wisp of red light floated down from the skies and soon, it resolved into a form that Zuko was familiar with. His Uncle Iroh stood there soon, looking healthy and smiling warmly. "Zuko, my boy," exclaimed the Fire Spirit and Zuko was surprised that the Not-Iroh had the same warmth to his tone. "So Aang, this is your friend."  
"Yep. Zuko, Fire Spirit, Fire Spirit, Zuko." Zuko didn't look too amused as the Fire Spirit grabbed his hand and pumped it twice.  
"So, what are you two talking about?" asked Iroh curiously.  
"Nothing," said Zuko, folding his arms and looking away. "I should be getting some rest."  
"He's not too talkative today," said Aang, shrugging. "Maybe next time Iroh."  
"I just came out here for some peace and quiet," said Zuko. "Is that so much to ask for?"  
"Mmm, very well," said Iroh. "You know where to find us if you need us." With that, Iroh and Aang vanished into wisps of white and red, leaving Zuko to stare at where they had stood previously.  
"You know," said Hiita from behind Zuko, cutting into his thoughts, "That was uncalled for. They just wanted to help."  
"I don't need it," said Zuko. "Are you here to talk me to death too?"  
"Please, I'm more of a Do girl than a Talk girl," scoffed Hiita. "Look Zuko, this adventure is more than just opening a door. It's about working together with people, learning to trust and healing. You may not agree, but it's there waiting for you to open up a little. We're not asking you to change, but more like to PONDER on how the world works. Okay?"  
"I guess..." said Zuko and Hiita slapped him on the back, "What was THAT for?" he demanded.  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, you're so uptight," exclaimed Hiita, throwing her hands up. "Just get some rest. You'll have more lessons tomorrow morning on how to drive." With that, she headed off, leaving a slightly bewildered Zuko standing there, rubbing his shoulder in thought.  
The next morning came early and with it, the heat rose steadily. It was here that Hiita brought them out to look at the Lava-Runners. Like motorbikes, the Lava-Runners didn't exactly touch the lava per say, but rather rode on the energy generated from the heat being thrown off the river itself. "It's simple to use," said Hiita, showing them. "This is your breaks, acceleration and you move by turning left and right."  
"What happens if we fall off?" inquired Taranee and Hiita pointed to a button that read "Emergency Force shields." "Oh... that's reassuring."  
"There are force shields mind you, but they're not designed to withstand a big impact. If you can avoid hitting the breaks on a bad turn, then do it." Hiita shrugged and added, "If you can control your Element however, you'll be able to transform the ground into solids."  
"Oh, well no pressure then," dead-panned Kimiko. "Why don't we just fly over? I have a flight-worthy Shen Gong Wu."  
"Well sure, if you LIKE to take it easy," pouted Hiita. "But bring the Lava-Runners anyhow."  
"Fine, fine, we'll take the Lava-based Deathtraps," sighed Kimiko.  
"Take it easy you three," said Hiita as the three machines started up with a whine that was remarkably similar to the sound of Batman's Batmobile engines revving up. Flames belched out of the tailpipe thing and then like a shot, the three tore off over and down the river of flames. "Kids."

=====

"How do you control these things?" cried Zuko as the trio rocketed over a bend and around it.  
"Lean to the left!" called out Taranee and Zuko did so, sharply. He spun out for a brief moment before righting himself and caught up with a skilled twist of the gas and brake. "You okay back there?"  
"I've been better," allowed Zuko and the trio tore through the river. "So, is this a contraption from your world?"  
"Naw, this is science fiction!" called out Kimiko and Zuko looked at her curiously. "It's make believe! A technology too advanced for us to make!"  
"I'm trying not to think about it myself," yelled back Taranee and she pushed her Lava-Runner up and over the area. She flinched instinctively as lava splashed up against the forceshield and added, "I'll feel better once we're out of the splash zones!"  
"Coming up on a large bend!" yelled Kimiko and the three leaned into the gentle curve. Making the turn easily, Zuko sniffed the wind, eyes narrowing. "Something wrong?" called out Kimiko.  
"Blood! I can smell it from here," yelled back Zuko. "We'd best slow down!"  
Slowing down to a more sedate pace, Zuko pulled up next to the bank and leapt off it. Reaching down, he ran some dust through his fingers and sniffed it. "Recent too; you can smell it on the wind. There was a battle here."  
Cutting her engine, Taranee looked at the rubble laid out and asked, "Can you tell anything else from the rubble?"  
"Nothing concrete, but someone got killed here. What worries me is that there are no remains." said Zuko. "We'd best keep moving; who knows if whatever did this is still around."  
"I heard that," agreed Kimiko and the three took off again on their Lava-Runners.  
Several more hours passed and they stopped for lunch in a quiet place, away from the main river of lava. A vast plain ran parallel across the river that they had been riding along and it appeared peaceful enough. Breaking out the food, Zuko lit a fire and soon they had made a decent stew. "You know," said Taranee in between bites of her stew and bread, "This isn't so bad. Almost like a camping trip."  
"Yeah, a camping trip sounds good," nodded Kimiko. "How's the food, Zuko?"  
"It's good," said Zuko and he lowered his bowl, already done eating for the time being. "We should move on."  
"Hold up. Driving after eating can be dangerous. You can get drowsy along the way," said Kimiko. "Let's rest for now."  
"There isn't time for that," argued Zuko. "We should be pressing on and get this quest done as soon as possible."  
"I think Kimiko's right, Zuko," said Taranee, earning a fierce glare from the prince. "I mean, what happens if you lose concentration and fall in? Those shields won't last forever..."  
Zuko threw his hands up and then got to his feet. "Whatever. I'm going to hunt for some meat." Stalking off, he threw a glare at the group and added, "Don't scream too loudly once something eats you."  
Kimiko expressed her sentiment with a pulled down eyelid and Taranee staunchly decided to ignore the prince as Zuko marched off. "Hmph," said Kimiko, letting her eyelid go. "Who does he think he is?"  
"A prince?" offered Taranee and Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Why are you so hard on him?"  
"I dunno. Something about him rubs me the wrong way," said Kimiko. "What about you? Are you tired of playing peacemaker between us?"  
"Er, no. Not really," said Taranee, flushing. "I just think it's a bad idea to continue arguing when there are things to do."  
"I guess you're right," said Kimiko, leaning onto her back and sighing. "I just wish that we'd have gotten someone more agreeable to work with."  
"Can't argue with that I suppose," replied Taranee and she leaned back as well. "It's a nice place here though. I wonder if there'll be anything to do once we're back home?"  
"Who knows," said Kimiko. "Omi's up next for us. Who's up for your team?"  
"Irma," said Taranee. "That'll be interesting to say the least."  
"Yeah, and Omi for us." agreed Kimiko. "Hey, let's go grab Zuko and get out of here. I think we can make it to Fifth Element by dark."  
Zuko was easy to find as he returned shortly afterwards, carrying trussed up pheasants. By the evening when the third moon was reaching the full apex of its rotation, the group stood in front of Fifth Element. "There it is," said Kimiko, taking in the sight of the door that seemed to be wrought from flames itself. "Fifth Element."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" said Zuko, stepping forward.  
"Oi, Zuko, wait a moment-!" yelped Kimiko. But when no trial began, there was a chorus of "Wha...?"  
"Something's supposed to happen here," said Taranee as she took a few tentative steps forward. Jumping up and down a few times yielded no response and Taranee said, "You know... something is definitely supposed to happen here."  
"Is it broken?" inquired Kimiko and Zuko stooped down to check the ground.  
"Maybe," said Zuko, checking the indents on the ground before them. "Look, here and here. Something big and heavy was walking by here accompanied by someone else. It followed... up to... the door..." said Zuko, crawling on his hands and knees and searching through the grass. "And then..."  
"It took something," summarized Kimiko. "But what?"  
"I'm guessing a crystal that looked like that," said Kimiko, pointing at the top of the door where a series of scrape markings could be seen around an impression. Two fire-red rubies sat in the rest of the door at specific points, all of them leading to a giant lock that was wrought into the steel door. "But looks like it only got away with one of them, not both."  
"So where does it lead anyhow?" wondered Kimiko. "Zuko?"  
"As far as I can tell, it was moving back the way we came, along the river of lava." Zuko looked up at the rapidly darkening skies and added, "We'll lose their trail if we head north now. We'll rest here for the night and then pick up the trail tomorrow. That crystal must be important to trigger the Guardian trials."

=====

"Taranee, what are you doing out here?" inquired Zuko that evening and Taranee looked up from where she was examining the doors. "Who knows what this place will throw at us at any given moment."  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," replied Taranee as she stepped away from the door. "I was just thinking of why the mission has gotten more difficult all of a sudden."  
Zuko frowned and was about to say something when she added, "You know, you're a pretty nice guy, Prince Zuko."  
Zuko blinked rapidly. "Nice? Me? Surely you must be joking."  
"Not at all," replied Taranee as she walked up to him and stood before him, a head and shoulders shorter than he was. "I think you're a nice guy. Otherwise, your Uncle wouldn't have stayed with you for such a long time."  
"I was too young to know any better outside of the Fire Nation," protested Zuko. "I'm not like other kids."  
Taranee smiled and poked him in the side. "Hey!" protested Zuko and she poked him again. "Quit it."  
"There, you see? You've got your humanity. You're not as hard boiled as you thought you were, Zuko."  
"Er..." said Zuko and Taranee walked past him into the moonlight. Spinning around, he noted absently that she was dressed in a bathrobe. "Why are you out here in that?"  
"It was too warm," replied Taranee, blushing. "But still, have you ever given a thought to how much humanity you have? Or the potential to HAVE MORE of it; no man's an island, Prince Zuko. They just need to accept help when they need it."  
"Help," repeated Zuko, looking at the doors. Two stones glittered and the third was absent. "Well then, help me tomorrow. I need help tracking that gemstone."  
Taranee smiled and she headed indoors. Pausing at the door, she added, "Get some rest. You'll probably need it."  
As Taranee headed indoors, a voice cut into his thoughts. "She's got spunk, that one." Zuko turned to look at his uncle Iroh who was sitting down next to a small campfire, a pot of tea bubbling merrily. "Sit down, have some."  
Despite his usual urge to leave and get some rest, Zuko sat down and Iroh poured him a glass. Sipping it, Zuko allowed a, "It's good," before sipping more.  
"Good, good," replied Iroh, pouring his own tea. "It's not exactly how Iroh likes his tea, but I can do stuff with fire that'll control the temperature. Something seems to be on your mind, Prince Zuko."  
"Nothing's on my mind right now, just turmoil," replied Zuko, sipping his tea.  
"Mmm," said Iroh in a non-committal tone. "You know, those girls are very cute indeed. It would be a shame to let such an opportunity pass you by."  
Zuko fought the urge to spit-take and swallowed hard. "Uncle!" exclaimed Zuko, aghast. "I'm not interested in any of them!"  
"Oh? The dark skinned one, Taranee. She's so exotic compared to your Fire Nation flair. Why else would she be dressed in that kind of outfit in the middle of night? I could tell, she had nothing on underneath it." Zuko went brilliant red at the implications and he fumbled his tea cup, the cup nearly falling out of nerveless fingers. "Perhaps she was sleepwalking too, mind you. But there is something you should know Prince Zuko; you are HUMAN, as human as those lovely ladies there and as human as you or I."  
"But you're not really my Uncle Iroh, just a nameless Fire Spirit," pointed out Zuko.  
Iroh laughed and he slapped his thigh a few times to regain balance. "It's true, that I am nameless, but you see, you Uncle Iroh had once come to this world as well." Zuko gaped at him and Iroh grinned. "What, you think that someone like him could not fulfill a mission such as this?"  
"N-no, I'm just... surprised, that's all." Said Zuko, trying to figure out where his Uncle Iroh had fit into the whole equation. "Tell me, what is the type of reward for this sort of mission?"  
"The reward as it stands is none other than the bestowing of the Soul of Lightning," said Iroh, sipping his tea once more. "Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending, and with the Soul of Lightning, one can realize their own powers within the element itself. As for Echo choosing whom it brings to this world, I will tell you now; it does not choose anyone who is of evil intent."  
"I see," said Zuko. Zuko got up and then bowed before turning around to head back inside. "Thank you for the tea, Uncle."  
"You are most certainly welcome," said Iroh. "Get some rest. And tomorrow, you may want to take up the trip to the Canyon Museum. That is where the gemstone is being kept."  
Zuko blinked rapidly but then when he turned to face Iroh, the old man was gone.  
That morning, Zuko awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and meat. Getting out of bed, he straightened his robe and headed into the kitchen of the guard house. "You're finally up," said Taranee as Kimiko ate her food, a sleepy expression on her face.  
"I had a long chat with Uncle last night," replied Zuko, sitting down to eat. "I thought about what you said, Taranee, about having humanity left."  
"And?" asked Taranee, recalling the night before.  
"I think I'm ready to learn a few things." answered Zuko.  
The girls shared a smile and then Kimiko said, "Glad to have you aboard finally, Prince Zuko."  
"Please, just Zuko is fine," replied Zuko, surprising himself with the statement.

=====

"The map shows our location," said Taranee as she unfolded the map that she had brought along with her. When they had unfolded it to find the location of the Canyon Museum, it was there, shining in the middle of the page like a beacon. "Your Uncle said it was here?"  
"Yeah," replied Zuko. The trio then looked over the page and then down at the Canyon Museum. "It looks far too heavily guarded to be a museum."  
"More like a cult following," remarked Kimiko, taking in the sight of armed guards carrying various types of weapons along with the living balls of flame that took perch atop the fortress-like structure. "Are you up for this, Zuko?"  
"Truthfully? No. But this... equipment that you lent me should help increase my ability to get in." Zuko was decked out in a dark tunic with his Blue Spirit mask. He also had a couple of modern day items such as a grappling hook provided by Taranee and several Shen Gong Wu from Kimiko. "Radio contact, right?"  
"Yeah," replied Kimiko, hanging him an earpiece. "We showed you how to work it anyhow. Okay, ten minutes, in and out. If you're going to get caught, use a Wu to hide yourself."  
Zuko nodded and he slipped down over the side of the canyon.

=====

"Peaceful enough?" asked the first sentry on duty; a young man dressed in orange and blue armour of his companion, a girl with a large shield.  
"No problems tonight," replied the girl. "I can't believe we're keeping one of the Gate Gems on us. Shouldn't we return it to the door soon?"  
"I'm sure the Legendary Flame Lord knows what he's doing," assured the first. "C'mon Champion, it's not so bad."  
"I guess," said Flame Champion. "Hey, I'm going to go and get something to eat. You want to come along, Swordsman?"  
"Sure," replied Flame Swordsman and the pair left their posts. A moment later, Zuko slid down, suspended on a rope.  
"I thought they'd never leave," muttered Zuko, brandishing an aerosol spray can. Spraying it around, he checked for the red beams that would denote a security system. Finding none, he unhooked himself and landed quietly. Sneaking towards the door, the doors begun to open and he dug out the Changing Chopsticks. "Changing Chopsticks," he whispered and in an instant, he was the size of a flea.  
"I thought I heard something in here," said Flame Swordsman, walking into the room.  
"I think you're just paranoid," replied Flame Champion. "Anything though?"  
"Nothing," said Flame Swordsman, shaking his head. "I guess I'm getting paranoid in my old age."  
"Tish, you're what, four thousand and seventy? That's not old," scoffed Flame Champion.  
"I guess," grinned Flame Swordsman. "So why do you think our Lord wanted us to steal the gemstone? He knows it's far too close to the regeneration."  
"I think he has his reasons," said Champion. Zuko however had heard enough and he scampered out the door and across the hallway.  
 _Position, Zuko?_ asked Taranee.  
"I'm making my way into the chambers now," replied Zuko. "I need to get closer."  
 _All right. You have seven minutes. Keep going._  
Several close calls later, Zuko inched forward under a cardboard box. The flap of it was open and he scampered behind a group of lizard men. "That gemstone's been glowing since we brought it here," said the first. "Isn't it a crime or something to steal something like the Fire Gate Key?"  
"We're hoping it isn't," replied the second and Zuko scampered behind them. "Huh?"  
"What?" asked the first and the second frowned. "Something wrong?"  
"Naw must be my imagination," said the first. "Thought I saw a box move."  
The first laughed. "Nothing can fit underneath a box that tiny," and the second joined him. Inwardly, Zuko silently chanted "Don't check the box, don't check the box." "C'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."  
When the click-click of sharp talons on the ground receded, Zuko heaved a tremendous sigh and he scampered forward. A few minutes later and he stood at the front of a pair of double doors. "They're open," said Zuko and he peeked inside after changing his size once more. Finding nothing but the pedestal in front of him, he smirked. "Gotcha."  
 _Three minutes Zuko,_ warned Kimiko from her end and Zuko nodded, even though she couldn't see him.  
"There's a podium with the gemstone in the middle," said Zuko from behind a pillar. "No guards which probably denotes a trap."  
"Hey, you're not so thick after all," drawled a voice and Zuko whirled to see a man in a scaled armour and tunic standing there, clapping. "I think this generation has potential."  
"Who are you?" demanded Zuko, his cover blown and stepping out into the light.  
"Aaah, well for that, I'm the Legendary Flame Lord," said the man, bowing mockingly. "As for what I'm doing, I'm taking this gemstone for the property of Zaborg, if you don't mind."  
"Zaborg?" inquired Zuko and Flame Lord laughed. "Give that back, I need it to complete my mission."  
"Well, fact about that kid is that you're not going anywhere. Cause I'm about to cut you down to size, kid." Flame Lord made a gesture and the entire room lit up with flames, cutting all access off from either side of the room. Zuko winced as a pair of weapons materialized in Flame Lords hands, a staff and a sword. "Dance Flames, Dance!" he cackled and Zuko keyed in his headset.  
"I could use back up yesterday," snapped Zuko and then he ducked the strike of magical power that arced over his head. Diving into a series of tumbles and rolls, he slid over to the opponent and spun into a series of kicks and punches that weren't meant to connect, only stun as he blasted flames from his hands and feet.  
We're on it, replied Kimiko and then there was an explosion from the far side of the wing.  
"You have friends," smirked the Legendary Flame Lord. "Nice to see you have your priorities straight!"  
"Believe me, I'll take them over helping YOU!" Several more bursts of flame followed and the pair fought weapon to weapon as Zuko removed his twin blades and swung them to twist and catch the blade of the opponent.  
"All of this," huffed Flame Lord as he ducked two strikes, caught a sword on his own staff and kicked it out of Zuko's hand, "For what; a pitiful regeneration?"  
"This regeneration," growled Zuko, diving between his legs, rolling and retrieving his sword, swinging the other as he did so, "Is more important than you THINK!"  
"GAAAH!" exclaimed Flame Lord, pitching forward. "You little ass," he growled, holding his side that flowed with darkness. "Now... you have made me MAD!"  
With his voice delving into the pitch of a demonic being, Flame Lord exploded outwards and a four armed winged demon erupted from the skin of the previous man. "Foolish mortal," growled the demon in a voice that sounded like chainsaws running over steel pipes. "I am the Lesser Fiend. And I am here to reap your soul."  
"Tell it to someone who CARES! HA!" Zuko exploded into a flurry of motion and the pair fought back, claw to sword. Slashes, kicks and blocks were delivered from either side, talons sharp and blades shining. A deep gouge nicked itself across Zuko's side and he stumbled backwards. Zuko landed heavily and heaved heavily against the broken wall. He reached for his sword but it was kicked away negligibly by the Lesser Fiend who advanced, cracking all four sets of knuckles.  
"You're tired, weak and pathetic," sneered the demon. "What will you do against the true power I have?"  
"Improvise," sneered Zuko as he punched out. A bolt of flame smashed into the column and then it toppled over with a groan. The Lesser Fiend had a moment to cry out as it was crushed underneath. A crackling magical field suddenly came down and the wall exploded outwards as a group of Fire-based people plus Kimiko and Taranee ran in.  
"Zuko!" cried Taranee, helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," grit out Zuko and she poked his wound. "Don't DO THAT!"  
"What happened here?" demanded Flame Swordsman of the group. "Did you do this, child?"  
"I did. What of it?" replied Zuko coolly.  
"I won't let you hurt him," promised Kimiko and then, despite their expectations, Flame Swordsman laughed. "Huh?"  
"Forgive us," said Flame Champion. "We had long suspected our Lord to be a Fiend in disguise. Our suspicions were confirmed when the letters never were returned from his home in Aquacyllias."  
"But without substantial proof, it was difficult to peg him as a Fiend," added Flame Swordsman. "We thank you for your help. In return, we'll give you the real Gate Gemstone."  
"Thanks for all of that," said Kimiko. "But I have to wonder. He said he was working for someone named Zaborg. Who is that?"  
"Mmm, the Thunder Monarch," said Champion. "He is a most powerful monarch, and yet it would be odd that Zaborg himself would be giving orders. I would suggest going to the Volcano to get the answers you seek."  
"Great," griped Taranee. "This'll be a fun ride."  
"For now, rest here in the Museum. Rooms will be made ready as with a feast. And medical attention will be available for the wounded." Champion and Swordsman stepped aside to reveal a pathway cleared from the rubble as various types of people cheered their success.  
Sharing a smile with the others, Taranee said, "You know, I think I'm going to get used to this."  
"Yes," said Zuko, nodding as Kimiko helped him out through the cheering people. "Being celebrated and praised... it's a wonderful feeling."

=====

"Are you feeling okay now?" asked Kimiko of Zuko as she sat down next to Zuko. The boy looked cleaned up and his side was covered in brown bandages. "That gash was pretty big."  
"They treated my wounds," replied Zuko, sipping his tea. After a long battle and a nerve-wracking infiltration, it felt good to relax. Perhaps his uncle had something going with the constant relaxation. "What about you?"  
"They found us on the ridge a few minutes after you got inside," replied Kimiko. "Taranee was able to get them to realize that we just wanted the gemstone. One of them laughed at us when we told them that you were pulling a Solid Zuko in there."  
"Solid what?" inquired Zuko.  
"It's a joke from our world." Kimiko sighed and looked over at Taranee who was eating with a group of humanoids. "It's odd really. We're actually getting along now."  
"And that's a bad thing?" smirked Zuko. Kimiko hit his shoulder. "I understand what you're going through. We're all ripped from our usual place in time with no one to tell us what to do, or no pressures hanging over our heads."  
"Yeah," agreed Kimiko. "Hey, Zuko? Thanks. You know, for being the guy you are."  
"I don't quite understand," said Zuko.  
"You're part of a group of people who pride themselves on getting what they want, and pride themselves on becoming the most powerful people in existence. I'm just glad I knew someone like you, someone who matched my temperament." Without warning, she pecked him on the cheek and got up. "I'm going to go and drink with Taranee. It seems the ground water isn't good, so that's why people drink."  
Zuko held his cheek as he watched the girls coax each other into sips of frothy deep black drink. "A penny for your thoughts, little one?" asked the woman, Flame Champion as she sat down next to him.  
"My thoughts are my own," replied Zuko, but there was a lack of anger or fire behind them.  
"They are wonderful girls," said Champion, indicating the pair who were laughing with the group they were sitting with. "And they control Fire. What a combination, do you not think so?" Silence was met and Champion added, "They both fancy you."  
"You sound like my mother," replied Zuko. The young teenager looked up at the woman and added, "You even look similar to her."  
"Everyone has a match in this world," replied Champion as she unhooked her helmet and looked at the young man sitting next to him. With the exception of the lack of dark hair and pale skin, the woman looked remarkably similar to the woman he called mother. "When we are born, the spirits choose someone from the element of Fire and we are moulded in their image. Look."  
Zuko followed her gaze and his eyes widened as a pair of serving girls, one dressed in a blue wrap around tunic looked remarkably like his sister, but the cruel glint was absent from her eyes. He followed her finger and located various people who reminded him of people from his own family. His sister's friends, Uncle Iroh, Admiral Zhao... Even the tall regal looking man in dark armour reminded him of the stories of Avatar Roku. "I never knew someone had a counterpart in here," he said.  
"Mmm, we are many, but spread apart. We are similar in appearance, and yet not quite." Champion smiled and added, "Go and celebrate with your friends. Tomorrow, we will accompany you on the best ship we have possible."  
Zuko smiled. "I think I'll do that."  
That evening, Zuko found Taranee and Kimiko standing outside on the balcony as he came in to retire for the evening. "Still awake?" he inquired.  
"Yeah, I wanted to watch the moon come out," said Taranee.  
"The third one," clarified Kimiko and Zuko walked over to watch the moon rise overhead. "Look, there's something happening to the third moon."  
Zuko watched it and he frowned, noting the yellow that was beginning to creep across the sky. "What is it?"  
"Not sure, but it's pretty," said Taranee. "some kind of phenomenon?"  
"Maybe," said Kimiko, yawning. "I'm going to get some sleep. We're going to head out tomorrow."  
"G'night," said Taranee and Kimiko headed for bed. "I guess I should be sleeping as well."  
"Wait a moment," said Zuko, making Taranee pause. "I want to say... that I couldn't have done it without your help and Kimiko's. I don't have much to offer in reply but..."  
Taranee's hand came down on his and she smiled. "You don't need to give us anything. Just being with us is enough reward." Then, feeling impulsive she pecked him on the cheek opposite Kimiko's own and she headed off. "Don't stay up too late."  
Zuko felt his cheek and he smiled.

=====

The Fire Star was the largest Lava-Runner known to mankind. Designed to traverse the great rivers of lava, it was more of a high speed luxury liner combined with a fast-moving transport. Winds whipped around them as the smell of sulphur grew closer and closer. "We're nearing the Volcano," said a crewmember and Champion nodded. "Your orders Lady Champion?"  
"Switch to flight mode," ordered Champion.  
"Aye captain!" exclaimed the crew and they scrambled to work. Slowing down, the huge rotors spread out from the ship and begun to pump out jets of steam as huge gliders erupted from the main sails and then with a heave of the engines, they soared upwards into the skies. "Conversion complete," said the crewman. "Where to?"  
"We want to head up to the top of the Volcano. The chosen ones need to speak with Hiita once more."  
"Aye captain!"  
"Thanks for all the help," said Kimiko.  
"Yeah, it's great we got some rides here and there," added Taranee. "I wasn't looking forward to climbing up the Ruins again."  
"When will we arrive?" asked Zuko curiously.  
"Within the hour," replied Champion, indicating the volcano that was fast approaching. "We'll drop you kids off to speak with Hiita, and then we'll ferry you back to Fifth Element. Okay?"  
"Okay, thanks." Said Kimiko, returning to gazing over the land set before them.  
Within the hour, they had docked at Hiita's house and the trio had clambered down the rope ladder. Knocking at the door Zuko called out, "Hiita! We need to speak with you! Hiita!"  
Trying the doorknob, Zuko frowned, puzzled. "It's open..."  
The sight that greeted them was a disaster zone. Books, weapons and objects were strewn around the room. Hiita's little fox cub was whining painfully and Taranee rushed to help it. "What happened here?" asked Kimiko, stooping down to check the books. "It looks like someone had it out in here."  
"Do you smell that?" said Zuko abruptly. "It smells like..."  
"Ozone," said Champion, startling the trio. "That's ozone in the air, caused by high level ionization."  
"What could this mean?" asked Taranee as a crew member patched up the little fox. "What does ozone have to do with this?"  
"It means that someone, a Lightning element has been here, and has possibly captured Hiita, the Fire Charmer." Champion's lips set into a worried line and she added, "Come, we need to rethink these strange turn of events."

=====

It was a council of war, or at least a properly planned sneak attack. Champion had headed the council with Taranee, Kimiko and Zuko sitting around the table where a huge map was displayed on the monitor. Zuko had asked what sort of magic supported the display, and he had gotten a rather complex answer to that "Here," said Champion, stabbing at the map. "This is where we are, and here," she added, several more dots appearing around them, "Are the furthest anyone can get to without using a high-level Runner like ours."  
"What happens if they had a Runner?" asked Taranee.  
"Then there's a few places they can go, but the main indication is here," and Champion pointed to the lava flow that went into Deep Canyon. "Here is where I believe they went."  
"Deep Canyon. Wasn't there a battle there a few days ago?" inquired Kimiko.  
"Yes, according to Ruiz and Gilasaurus," said Zuko. "Where would they hide?"  
"The possibilities are endless, but I'd take a shot in the dark and say The Lightning Temple." A mark came up, displaying a wide-set entrance into the canyon side. "In the Lightning Temple, the power of a Lightning Element is increased nearly two-fold. While it's not much, you also have to worry about the Lightning Temple itself since it harbours a powerful will of it's own, augmented by the Monarch who sleeps within. And that's not all."  
"Numerous fiends have been sighted from within the area," added Flame Swordsman whose face appeared on the screen set before them. "I have to worry, because they are also without hidden form."  
"Hidden form is how Fiends usually materialize," said Champion. "It grounds them into an earthly form and allows them to create strife without being attacked."  
"So we're essentially walking into a trap," said Zuko. "Clever."  
"Yes. We can land but once inside, you three are on your own." Champion scowled and added, "Do not take any unnecessary risks. We can't afford to let one of you get injured so soon after Zuko has healed."  
"Right. We'll be careful," said Kimiko.

=====

Lightning crackled in and around the rooms once they stepped into the first chamber. "Looks like we were expected," quipped Zuko as there were a trio of red furred beasts who snarled and yipped at them.  
"One a piece," smirked Kimiko. "You ready Taranee?"  
"Nope, but hey, it's only once, right?" Taranee's hands lit up with flames and she fired a beam of flames, incinerating the first with nary a whimper. The second and third leapt at Zuko and Kimiko respectively and Kimiko leveled the next with a cry of "Wudai Mars - FIRE!"  
Zuko slammed his leg into one, fired a point-blank bolt of flames and then smashed it into the ground by driving his own foot into its skull. The creature whimpered and died, vanishing into the puff of white and blue smoke. "Let's hurry," he said.  
The next few rooms were filled with enemies and it took some close calls to really snap all three of them back into fighting form. Kicks, jabs, punches and bolts of incinerating flame were thrown around as they made it into the next room. "This is getting too silly," grumbled Kimiko. "I've got an idea. I'm going to bring the entire security system down."  
"How.. are you going to do that?" panted Taranee.  
"Easy. Denshi Bunny!" In a flurry of crackling electrical power, Kimiko vanished into the circuitry. Soon enough the doors unlocked itself and Kimiko reappeared, grinning madly. "There we go, a straight path."  
With the security restored to a straight path, the group plunged headlong into the depths of the Lightning Temple. Then, coming out in a huge open space, there stood a being, encased within shimmering quartz crystal, arms folded over in slumber. "That's him," said Zuko, stating the obvious as they skidded to a halt to stare at the huge monster before them.  
"He's HUGE," squeaked Taranee. "Are we going to fight THAT?"  
"I'm not too sure if we have a choice," said Kimiko. As if hearing her statement, a crackling voice rent the air and spoke as if it came from all sides.  
"Very good," hummed Zaborg, its brilliant white eyes looking down upon the trio. "Many an eternity have I slept here, and now it is time to free myself from this prison! I thank you for coming, guardians and chosen ones. It will make your demise so much sweeter."  
"Well don't count us out yet," snapped Kimiko. "Let's put this guy on ice."  
Zuko looked at Kimiko questioningly. "We're fire users. How can we put this thing on ice?"  
"Figure of speech." returned Kimiko. At Zuko's returning quizzical expression, she sighed and said, "Let's just get him."  
"FIRE!" cried Taranee, heaving a huge bolt of flames that splashed up against the crystal that enfolded Zaborg. Zuko added his own, a long stream of flames and Kimiko poured on her own fire. The crystal did not shake or shatter and Zaborg laughed from within, his single-sided bandwidth voice piercing through the barrier.  
"Foolish," he laughed. "Fools all of you! This crystal protects me from any attack!"  
"He's right," panted Zuko as he lowered his hands and dropping to his knees. "His… crystal is impenetrable."  
"There's got to be something we can do," said Kimiko. "Taranee, got any ideas?"  
"Nothing's coming to me," fretted Taranee. "We're doomed."  
"And doomed you shall be-Huh?"  
"Nyow…"  
The trio looked down at the small little cat that stood there, mewing happily and rubbing up against Zuko's leg. "Nyow?" it inquired. Around its neck it wore a whistle and on its head, it wore a hard hat.  
"What's a cat doing in here?" wondered Kimiko as it lazily sauntered up behind Zaborg and to the far wall.  
"Hey! WAIT! Don't touch that you mangy cat!" cried Zaborg.  
"Nyow?" inquired the kitten and it leapt up to latch onto a switch in the back of the room. Then, the switch thunked into place and a trap door opened up underneath Zaborg.  
"Oh crap," panned the side-band voice and then Zaborg plummeted to his doom. There was a hideous crashing noise and the faint distant cry of "Blargh, I am dead!" as a dark mist flowed out from the deep chamber below.  
The group stared blankly. Normally someone would have been able to say something but all they could offer was a quotation mark, three dots and another enfolding mark. "Nyow?" asked the kitten innocently, blinking huge lantern-like eyes at them.  
"Okay, that did NOT. Just. Happen." exclaimed Taranee.  
"This place is far too weird for us," agreed Kimiko. "Let's find Hiita, get Fifth Element open and go home."  
They found Hiita in the next room, trussed up in what appeared to be some esoteric torture device. The woman seemed to love it far too much, and Taranee muttered something about obscene Fire Maidens doing stuff they shouldn't. After freeing her, and helping Hiita with the dismantling of said device, they headed out where they boarded the Lava-Runner.  
"Did you three have trouble with Zaborg?" inquired Champion once on board and Kimiko smirked.  
"He had a… plummeting experience," said Kimiko, smirking wildly.  
Quizzical expressions were thrown across the room and Hiita added, "Well let's get down to business then, shall we? You can tell by now that the Zaborg we fought was merely a shade. The real Zaborg is still sleeping, and we needed to defeat this one since it was leeching off his power. Fortunately it was stupid as all get-out, falling prey to its own traps."  
"So, door, we need to get there now." said Kimiko. "I dunno about you, but I'm filled up on weirdness today."  
The trip to Fifth Element took less than an hour and soon enough, they stood in front of the door where Hiita used her powers to levitate the gemstone into place. The three stood there, tired and a little exhausted but they walked forward. But instead of an answering burst of light, the three rubies flashed happily in unison and then, allowed them to pass. The three stones darkened and they exchanged glances.  
"Does this mean we passed already?" said Taranee.  
"I think so," said Zuko. "C'mon. On three. THREE!"  
Three simultaneous bursts of flame scorched the door and the door lit up with flames before it crackled like wood in a fire. Then, splitting open, the splendour of Fifth Element stood before them in all of its shining gold and silver marvel. "Wow," whistled Kimiko.  
"Amazing," said Zuko and the kitten leapt out of his arms. "Hey, where's it going?"  
"Nyow, you three are the ones who opened the door," said the kitten, startling the group as the red energy washed over the city. "I, Rescue Cat, guardian of the Earth and Fire Temples have long awaited such an event. And I thank thee."  
"Er, no problem," said Kimiko. "So is our test done?"  
"Oh yes," said Rescue Cat, nodding. "We thank you, beings of Fire for your help. May you find repose."  
They had barely a moment to say anything else when the light washed over them once more.

=====

_  
**Since time immortal, there have been two opposing forces; Good and Evil.  
Good and Evil fought against each other, straining for dominance. The Creator of Good and the Creator of Evil were powerful beings, capable of tearing apart the world. Echo stood alone, often its power being twisted into amalgamations of the power within each of them.  
To this, Echo balanced itself, deeming itself to be neutral, despite the negative connotations.  
To Zuko, I bestow the Soul of Lightning. Use it to guide your heart.  
To Taranee, I bestow the Soul of Lightning. Use it to speak your mind.  
To Kimiko, I bestow the Soul of Lightning. Use it to awaken the spirit within.  
Now… AWAKEN!**   
_

=====

The smell of slightly charred forest and pine assaulted Zuko's senses as he sat up, holding his head. Looking around, he scowled and said, "Was that... just a dream?"  
An answer came for him as his wrist shone with a brilliant yellow light and he gasped in surprise, pushing his sleeve back. The Soul of Lightning shone back at him and he rubbed it thoughtfully. Getting to his feet and making sure his possessions were all together, he went over to his mount and woke it. Something was telling him that he should seek out his uncle, and Zuko followed it.  
Zuko rode through most of the night and the rest of the morning was spent back-tracking his steps. Passing fields that were being tended to by Earth Kingdom natives, he cleared his throat and asked, "Excuse me. Where is the closest village?"  
"The Village of Pai Chung," said the first, pointing to the forested area before them. "You may want to rest here though. The villagers of Pai Chung are making charcoal and coal. It's fairly dangerous in the forest right now."  
"I'll manage," said Zuko and he nudged his mount forward.  
It took several more hours to reach the village but when he did, he was stopped by a soldier in an Earth Kingdom outfit. Unlike the baseless thugs that had been lording over the previous village, these ones looked competent and they eyed him warily. "State your business," said the first, not leveling his spear but looking at Zuko curiously.  
"I'm looking for someone," said Zuko, carefully monitoring his words. "An older man, late to middle age. Sort of large."  
"Aaaah, you mean General Iroh," said the first to Zuko's surprise. "So you must be Prince Zuko. I imagined you to be taller."  
Zuko was immediately off his mount and his sword half drawn. "Are you holding my uncle hostage here?"  
"Eh?" said the second and then he laughed. "Hey Bai Xing, he thinks we're holding Iroh hostage. Naw, he's at the tavern; lucky guy. Want me to go get him?"  
Zuko blinked and Bai Xing nodded to his friend. "Lee, go and get Iroh." Lee gave him a jaunty salute and the man ran off, leaving a bewildered Zuko and chuckling Bai standing there. "Aaah, good man Iroh. You were expecting something else?"  
"Stocks and chains come to mind," admitted Zuko. "What's so special about my uncle?"  
"He's a wonderful man," said Bai as Lee came running back. "He helped us make charcoal and coal and now we're set for life. We even have diamonds that are large as a man's head now, to sell in Ba Sing Se. I can't believe a guy that gentle was known as the Dragon of the West."  
"Uncle Iroh is a... unique man," agreed Zuko.  
"You want to come in tonight?" asked Bai. "Any relative of Iroh's is welcome here. Well, except for Fire Lord Ozai and Azula from what the stories say."  
An ironic smirk appeared on Zuko's lips and he said, "Maybe next time when I'm in the area."  
"Hello Zuko. Nice night isn't it?"  
"Uncle," said Zuko, turning to face his uncle who was well fed and looked extremely cheerful. Bai and Lee abandoned their posts to allow the pair some time to talk as they crossed the walk and sat down on a rough bench. "You look well."  
"I take it that this is not just a pleasant chat," said Iroh, noting the semi-serious expression on Zuko's face. "Tell me Prince Zuko, have you found who you are?"  
"You knew," said Zuko, turning to look at his uncle. "You knew that I was to be brought to Echo and didn't tell me."  
"Actually I did not," stated Iroh cheerfully, causing Zuko to fall over in surprise. Allowing the boy to right himself, he added, "Though the fact remains, you learned something from the journey. Have you not?"  
"Yes I have," said Zuko. He gave a half-smile and said, "I'm going after the Avatar. I can't let Azula get him before I do."  
"Are you going to help him?" asked Iroh and Zuko snorted. "Aaah kids. But, remember your basics Zuko. Your sister is after him as well now, and it causes problems if you are not focused."  
"I'll be careful," said Zuko as he stood up and picked up his straw hat. "I can't let Azula get her hands on him no matter what. My pride won't allow it, nor will my honour."  
Iroh let out a sigh and said, "Kids today are so impatient. Very well Zuko, but remember who you are and what your heart tells you to do. Learn from your mistakes and allow yourself to be deterred if it means saving a life. And most importantly, don't use the Soul of Lightning."  
"Why not?" asked Zuko curiously. "It's mine, and it's my power now."  
"Yes, but what will Azula say when she sends a message back to your father saying that 'Prince Zuko can now throw yellow lightning'? He'd have you hunted down as much as the Avatar. I just want you to be careful. That's all."  
To Iroh's surprise, Zuko hugged him briefly before getting on his mount and nudging it in the side. The mount honked and headed off into the depths of the woods. Iroh watched him for a long moment and then Chi Fu's voice broke in behind him. "Are you leaving?"  
"Yes, but not yet," said Iroh, turning back to face his old nemesis turned friend. "He is strong willed, but foolish. Perhaps he needs this old man once more."  
Chi Fu nodded and the men clasped hands. "I will see you off tomorrow morning. My daughter will provide you with food and water for the journey."  
"I thank you, from the bottom of my heart," said Iroh. _Stay safe, Prince Zuko. You are my son, and I would never wish to see you hurt._

=====

"Taranee, you're back early," said Cornelia as the girl materialized in the middle of the alleyway. "That was barely five minutes."  
"We had fast moving vehicles," said Taranee, adjusting her glasses. "I need to get home. What time is it?"  
"You have plenty of time," said Cornelia. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."  
Taranee smiled. "Thanks Cornelia. You're the best."  
"Hey, us opposite elements need to stick together, right?" grinned Cornelia, picking up her school bag. "You okay in that outfit?"  
"It's still warm," said Taranee, indicating the darkened skies. "I'll be fine."  
"Yeah, if not your outfit though," said Cornelia, coming close and smelling the slightly burned hair smell coming from Taranee. "I think you need to clean up."  
"Yep," said Taranee as they rounded the corner. "So, did they find you a costume for Halloween tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, and Hay Lin's been up all night working on it," said Cornelia, rolling her eyes. "Well she WILL be at any rate. I made this offhand comment of wanting to indulge a little and dress as a princess. So they put me in this Princess Peach outfit from the old Super Mario games."  
Taranee couldn't hold it and she snickered before laughing out loud. "Hey, it's not THAT funny," snapped Cornelia as the dark girl regained her equilibrium.  
"Sorry, it's just funny, that's all," said Taranee, wiping her eyes. "I'm surprised though that Hay Lin's pulling an all-nighter working on this outfit."  
"It was close," said Cornelia, turning down the street to the Cook's house. "You should find something to wear as well. The outfit you're wearing is cute and all, but I'm not too sure if you can get away with it without using a pair of swords."  
"I'll find something," said Taranee, coming to a halt in front of her house. "Peter's always got some outfits kicking around somewhere. Well this is my stop; night Cornelia."  
"Night Taranee," said Cornelia and Taranee fumbled for her keys. Finding it, she headed inside and waved at the blonde before closing the door. She had a moment to sigh when Peter remarked, "Hey, nice outfit Taranee. Going for the Amazon princess look?"  
"GAH! Peter, don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Taranee, jumping a mile.  
Peter chuckled and then sniffed the air. "What smells like bar-be-qued hair? You?"  
"I was... in a little fire at the Silver Dragon," lied Taranee. "A sewing machine self-combusted." Peter raised an eyebrow and she added, "It was old. And high powered."  
"Yeah, whatever," smirked Peter. "Hey, so if you're not going to wear that to the school dance, then what are you going to go as?"  
"The question is what YOU'RE going as," pointed out Taranee and as if Peter planned it, he held out a vinyl shirt with a circle and a lightning bolt across it. "Cheap."  
"Go with what works. Hey, I know a GREAT costume for you," said Peter, picking his sister up by the scruff of her shirt. "C'mon!"  
"I hate this you know that, right?" said Taranee as he bounded up the stairs, little sister hanging from a strong muscled hand.

=====

"I'm back," called out Kimiko, walking into the temple. "Master Fung, are you around?"  
"I am in the study," said Fung, walking out and rolling up a scroll. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"  
"About per usual, with lots of action and adventure," said Kimiko. "Are the boys back yet?"  
"Not yet, but go and get some rest. I do not like the idea of Raimundo going alone tonight, so I will send you all along as help for diverting any attention." Master Fung sighed and he fingered the gemstone on his wrist.  
"Whee, stealing," droned Kimiko as she yawned mightily. "All right, I'm going to get some rest. Thanks for letting me know Master Fung."  
Once in her room, she flipped her laptop open and scanned her email. "Junk, junk, spam, spam, junk..." Kimiko sighed and then a thought came to her. Turning on a specialized search engine that she had wrote herself, she typed in some information into the search engine. It hadn't been very long by her standards but when Raimundo poked his head into her small dinky room, she had been at it for five hours.  
"Hey," said Raimundo, knocking on the divider post. "You coming to dinner?"  
"Huh?" said Kimiko and she winced at a sharp pop in her back. "Whoa, how long was I working at this?"  
"Long enough," said Raimundo. "What're you looking for?"  
"Taranee's address," said Kimiko. "I was able to narrow down the search to Heatherfield in California under the name of the Honorable Judge Theresa Cook... I'm blathering cause I'm tired, aren't I?"  
"Kinda," said Raimundo. "Hey, get some rest. I'll wake you up before we head out. Okay? We get to dress Omi as Krypto the Superdog before we go though."  
"Lovely," chuckled Kimiko, closing her laptop. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour or two."

=====

"The Guardians persist on interfering with our work," hissed Cedric, standing in his full monstrous form before his lord. Head bowed, he added, "They have been working together far too well."  
"Indeed," mused Phobos. "Then perhaps it is time we try to sever their link once more." Conjuring up a spell book, he flipped through it and a wicked smile crossed his face. "Perhaps a spell that will weaken the soul by bringing the insecurities of a heart to the fore and embody them into the physical being."  
Cedric hissed at the thought. "My Lord, that spell is far beyond what mere mortals can create. I fear it may overtax your power, if I may say so."  
"That is why I will get Elyon to do so," said Phobos, that wicked smile turning dark and cruel. "She will never know that she is responsible for the downfall of her friends."  
"Phobos?" called out Elyon. In an instant, Phobos changed the dark gothic decor of the throne room to a glittering light-filled throne room and Cedric dove behind a pillar to rapidly change to a more human form. The door opened and Elyon peered in. "Ah, there you are. I was just wondering something."  
"Yes, dear sister?" asked Phobos, schooling his features into a peaceful expression.  
"Well, I was wondering. Is there a way that I can cast a spell to protect the people? I mean, with all of the rebels attacking and stuff..."  
Phobos would have jumped for joy if he were alone, or at least have done a happy dance. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "There is, yes. This spell book contains the mightiest protective spell in all the land. I'm sure that you can do it, being of the family and all."  
"Really?" exclaimed Elyon happily. "That'd be so great! Thank you Phobos!" She ran up, kissed him on the cheek and picked up the book. "I'm going to go learn this right away!"  
"When you're ready, come to the map room. We'll need to deploy the spell at key parts of Meridian," called out Phobos as Elyon ran off and shut the door behind herself.  
"That went better than expected," quipped Cedric and Phobos nodded, that cruel smirk back on his face. "Shall I... go and teach her how to pronounce the spell?"  
"Please do," said Phobos, laughing maniacally as his servant left to work on the spell.  
Several miles off and two or three worlds apart, night had turned to day once more and the group were preparing for the evening of fun and laughter. Well, more or less. Hay Lin's fingers were worked to the bone by the evening, having to prepare four costumes, one of which was very elaborate, disregarding simplicity. Will's costume had been done quickly; Will finding three parts of her costume in the boy's section of the clothing store, and Hay Lin had made her jacket. With her hair teased up, she looked to play the part of Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon TV show on Warner Bros. Hay Lin also had most of her costume on, of the Chinese Zombie Hisen-Ko and she often brushed her overly long arms away so she could pin back some of Cornelia's costume. It was irony that she was dressed as a Princess, but the famous Princess Peach from the Super Mario Games was something she hadn't expected Caleb to pull out of his bag of tricks. The Rebel Leader had previously run off currently pillaging the shopping malls of any left over Halloween candy to bring to the children of Meridian, and Blunk had gone with him. The pair had returned looking far too smug for their own good, and carrying enough candy to put all of Phobos' men into a sugary catatonic state and incapacitate the rebels for good measure.  
"I don't know about this outfit," said Cornelia, looking herself over. "Aren't you overdoing it with the ruffles?"  
"Aw I think it looks perfect," said Will, arms folded and leaning on the door. "You make a perfect Princess."  
"Yeah, but I'd rather it not be Princess Peach. Just how many video games did you and Blunk play over the last few weeks?" inquired Cornelia of Caleb.  
"Three or four..." said Caleb, flushing guiltily. "I had to baby-sit Irma's little brother again. And keep Blunk from trying to eat the controller."  
Just then, the door slammed open as Irma marched in, looking irritated. "What's up?" asked Will. "You look like you're ready to savage someone."  
"Guess who discovered I'm going as Sailor Mercury?" snarled Irma. "Martin."  
Will winced. "Ouch. What's he doing now?"  
"Do you need to ask?" said Hay Lin from Cornelia's skirt level through a mouthful of pins. "He's going in a really rumpled Tuxedo and top hat..."  
"I swear, that doesn't work at all. And besides, you're the wrong character." said Cornelia, rolling her eyes. "It's too late to change costumes too, isn't it?"  
Irma sighed and flopped into the nearest chair, crossing her legs. "It's not fun at all, I can say that much. I'm going to be ducking Mr. Boy Scout Tuxedo for the rest of the night."  
"Look at it this way; you're not forced into crossdressing today," said Will, displaying her blue and green jacket, long black shirt, blue jeans and red and white high-tops. Her hair was now a little messy and styled in a manner that wasn't exactly perfect thus far. The toy Pikachu sat to the side, stuffed in a green and white backpack. "Mom is, or was dead-set on going as Aragorn today from the new Lord of the Rings movie."  
"Say what?" inquired Irma, shocked. "When did THAT happen? I thought she went for only old movie handsome men."  
"Well she's got it in for Johnny Depp too. But it's worse. Mr. Collins found out about it, and now they're going as Legolas and Aragorn. I tell you, my reputation is going to be SHOT. I'm just glad there aren't three people in the group and I begged off, or I'd have wound up as Gimli." Will sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm thinking of begging off the entire year due to utter humiliation."  
"Hey guys," said Taranee, peeking into the room, clanking as she did so. "You all ready for the event tonight?"  
"Yeah," said Irma and then blinked rapidly. "Hey, where'd you get that armour from?"  
Taranee blushed and said, "Peter had it. Two years ago when the Halo game came out, he went crazy about it and made himself a Master Chief outfit. He was my size when it happened. I even have toy guns too." She held up Master Chief's signature Uzi's and it made a "Rat-tat-tat" sound when she pulled the trigger. "He's not a big gamer per say, usually playing Basketball or other sports, but he got sucked in with the rest of his friends."  
The outfit was impressive on Taranee with the dark green and black outfit and full helmet tucked under her arm. She even had several alien weapons buckled around her sides and arms as well as toy replicas here and there. Peter went all out making the Master Chief armour. "He even gave me a little Flood guy to torment," and she held up an action figure of a Flood-infected character from Halo.  
"You see?" said Cornelia, pointing at Taranee. "If Will and Taranee can go like that, then I could go with something new."  
"Well the only thing I have left is this," said Hay Lin, holding up a blue bodysuit. "I was going to make it into something but there are not enough bodies to wear it."  
"Ugh, no thanks," said Cornelia, wincing. "So, does everyone have a costume tonight then?"  
"More or less," said Irma from her sprawled out position on the chair. "I'm not looking forward to Tuxedo Martin accosting me all night, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."  
"And that is?" inquired Will.  
"Have you guys play Deflect the Loon for a while," requested Irma, making those big eyes that made the others crumble.  
"All right, all right," laughed Taranee. "If anything I can pretend to shoot him. Maybe I need Nerf for that though."  
"It's Nerf or Nothing," quipped Irma and the others pretended not to know the two maniacs in the corner.

=====

"Oooh, I am so excited!" exclaimed Omi happily, bouncing up and down on Dojo's back. The little monk was dressed up in a cape with a dog collar that had an S shield on it. He also sported dog ears. Despite all of this, he was still dressed as usual in his monk outfit. "I have never experienced a Spirits Day!"  
"You're going to love it," said Raimundo, checking over his equipment. The boy was dressed up in dark colors, looking remarkably similar to Snake from Metal Gear Solid. It had been Kimiko's idea and Raimundo went with it with the statement of "When in Rome". "There's food, entertainment, a lot of stuff. Kimiko and you can go around. Clay and I'll be in and out before you know it."  
"I reckon it'll be easier than hog-tying a pig in a two-foot yard," agreed Clay. Unlike the others, he didn't exactly need a costume since he tended to dress in the Texas stereotype of a cowboy form a dude ranch, but for the spirit of things, they picked up a pair of toy pistols and some false five-o'clock shadow make up. Clay made for a very interesting Clint Eastwood.  
"You two familiar with the schematic that I downloaded off the net?" asked Kimiko. The girl was dressed in a cheongsam instead of her usual outfit, with her hair up in buns for an easy outfit of Mei Ling from Card Captor Sakura, a favourite anime of hers.  
"No problem. We'll be in and out before you know it," said Raimundo.  
"Heatherfield, dead ahead," said Dojo and he came in for a landing in an abandoned parking lot. Shrinking down after letting his passengers dismount, he got up to Clay's hat and said, "I can't sense the Shen Gong Wu though. You kids are on your own."  
"Good, this'll make things easier since Spicer or Wuya or Chase Young won't realize it's here too," said Raimundo, not noticing the Ying-Ying Bird that hovered overhead. "Let's get in and get out before we're seen."  
High above, Hannibal Roy Bean rubbed a tendril over what approximated his chin. "Hmm, these Xiaolin Monks are up to something," he drawled. "Maybe interesting to see. Let's go, Ying-Ying Bird!"  
"I don't believe this," said Will, walking into the gymnasium and seeing Matt on stage, preparing the equipment. "He really IS in spandex!"  
"Along with the rest of them," drawled Irma. "Close your mouth, hun. You're drooling."  
"Well at least they went all out again," said Hay Lin, inspecting the area. "Last year, Uriah and his gang put fireworks into the ceremonial Jack O'Lantern. Things exploded that year."  
"Some of the kids nearly got hurt too," added Taranee. "It was that day that I discovered my power over Fire."  
Will nodded absently and then she squeaked, ducking down behind Taranee's armoured shoulders. "Hide me. Mom and Mr. Collins are coming this way."  
"Hello girls," greeted Mr. Collins. For the occasion, he had shaved his moustache and donned a wig, creating a fairly passable Legolas although his companion, Mrs. Vandom was in the full scruffy appearance. It was hard to tell that she was a she, unless you knew of Will's mother's true nature.  
"Hello Mr. Collins," greeted the girls in tandem. There was a muffled "Hello," from behind Taranee's armoured back and Will's mother looked over Taranee's shoulders.  
"Will, it's a wonderful outfit," said her mother and Will made a face before slowly extricating herself from the pile. "Well you kids have fun. We'll be making rounds, all right?"  
"Great, this'll be fun," said Irma, shrugging to herself. "Whoop, loon deflection time."  
Ducking behind the punch bowl, Cornelia set to work deflecting Martin who was indeed dressed in a rumpled tuxedo and top hat. "Come here often?" quipped Blunk from under the table and Irma stooped down to look at the little Passling. "Blunk find good food."  
"Blunk, where's Caleb?" asked Will, stooping down to look at him.  
"Caleb found what he wants. Blunk waiting for him." The half of the Blues Brothers slurped up an earthworm he had found and the girls grimaced.

=====

Caleb was ecstatic. He had found the Proton Pack that he had been looking for. A quick trip to the utility suppliers and he was a proud owner of full Ghostbuster regalia. It was far too late for him to get a patch on his front with his name on it, but instead he made his hair a little more messy than usual.  
Jogging past the Museum, he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Two shadowy figures were working on getting into the closed building. Then one of them made a slashing motion and a portal formed. Meridian? He thought to himself, running over and ducking behind a tree.  
Straining to listen to the conversation, he could barely make out the voices of the pair. "… Plan is to get in and out. Once I'm in, I'll use the Shroud of Shadows to get through and then grab it with the Serpents Tail."  
"Right. Stay safe pardner." The pair made a curious handshake; one that Caleb was slowly getting used to in the months previous, and then the first was through the portal with the second standing. Caleb could just make out that one of the figure's arms ended in a sharp pair of cats claws.  
Inside the building, Raimundo wrapped the Shroud of Shadows around his body with a whisper of "Shroud of Shadows". Then, threading his way through the building, he came to the expensive part of the collection where all of it was gold in-lay in some form or another. "There it is," he whispered.  
The Crossworld Cutters was a simple piece of scissors, gold embossed with black handles and a small ruby in the middle. If it weren't for the ancient design of it, the shears being larger than normal, then it would have been harder to find. Sneaking up, he grasped the Serpents Tail and whispered, "Serpent's Tail."  
Becoming intangible, he reached through with one hand and the Crossworld Cutters faded out of sight like his own hand was. Easing it through the collection, he smiled once it was in his grasp. Then, a voice cut in. "Well I'll be," drawled Hannibal Bean from the shelves. "Looks like you DO have a larcenous streak, young monk."  
"Hannibal Bean," growled Raimundo. "How'd you find us here?"  
"Well I keep tabs on ya'll," said Hannibal Bean, hopping up to the nearby vase and tapping it on the side. "Now what'd happen if I suddenly pushed this here vase over the side?"  
"You wouldn't," snapped Raimundo. The evil bean's expression grew nasty and he slapped his tendrils together.  
"MOBY MORPHER!" cried Bean and in an instant, the entire shelving smashed itself under his weight. A loud thumping alarm was heard and Raimundo bolted.  
Outside, Clay winced as Caleb dug his fist into his shoulder. "I'm telling ya, I'm not your enemy!" exclaimed Clay.  
"And I'm supposed to believe a pair of thieves?" snapped Caleb as the pair rolled around.  
Raimundo then came hurtling through the wall and turned solid. "Clay its amscray time!"  
"Be with you in a moment," snapped Clay, getting the upper hand and throwing Caleb off him with a two-footed shove. Caleb rolled to his feet just as soon as Hannibal Bean erupted out of the window, laughing maniacally.  
"What in the world IS THAT!" cried Caleb just as the police sirens were heard.  
Then, the Crossworld Cutters began to glow and on the other side of Heatherfield at the party, Will's Heart of Kandrakar begun to glow as with Dojo's senses. Wuya sensed it, as with Chase Young. Taking it as an out, Raimundo slashed the air. "Crossworld Cutters!"  
Back in Meridian, Elyon had touched the map a few times, chanting the ancient spell that would bring peace to her people for the night. "Gana as'ta ne kalla-ATCHOOO!" The spell exploded from her fingertips and erupted out through the portal.  
In a world far out of existence from theirs, Azula prepared to throw the bolt of fire that would finish at least one of her enemies when the sky darkened abruptly and a bolt of power lanced down from the heavens.  
And in a far away place in the center of reality, the Oracle of Kandrakar looked up, and uttered something he hadn't uttered in a lifetime. "What. The. Fuck!"  
The Universe Exploded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally 6/16/06 on Fanfiction dot Net  
> Republished 4/12/2019
> 
> Edited for spelling, format and other mistakes.


End file.
